JUSTANNE
by CaileyxXxZailey
Summary: cheyanne taylor  knew justin bieber as a childhood best friend they were tight until they both went off to junior high justin stopped talking to her so whats gonna happen when she meets him 4 years later will she fall for him?
1. memories

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

Chapter 1

-Memories-

I was laying on the floor in my room on my computer listening to my music my body swayed with the music I was listening to a song called common denominator, the artist was unknown

so I didn't know who it was it sounded familiar, but I had no clue it was the most beautiful song ever heard so I didn't kare who sang it it was a boy and he sounded around my age but he

sounded hot, so I listened intently and closed my eyes it almost put me asleep suddenly my thoughts were broken by my door opening loudly I turned around to see my little brother seth

starring at me trying to keep back laughing I tugged at my headphones and they fell out of my ears "knock much?" seth shook his head "not really." I rolled my eyes and sighed "get out."

He shook his head "I can't mom sent me up here." I sat up "why!" "she wants me to tell you she's got a friend coming over one she's hasn't seen in a while and she's got a son" I

frowned "why would that interest me?" he shrugged "because you know her son, you were friends long back when." I nodded "ok, that it?" he nodded "pretty much she wants me to tell

you to try to look nice" he laughed in mid sentence "like that possible!" I sneered standing up and pushed him out "get out." I said and I shut the door on his face "they'll be here in a half

hour!" I heard him scream through the door, I laughed and ran to get ready I washed my dark brown hair dried it curled it and paired my outfit up I was wearing a beautiful white halter

dress I forgot I had, it went to my knees and had a pink peachy colored ribbon that tied around my neck, and one around my waist I finished it with a few silver bangles on each wrist a

few silver diamond necklaces and white stilettos that were about 2 inches high, my phone began ringing I picked up "hello?" I heard voices scream on the other end "Cheyanne! Its Toni

Brady and Marley!" my best friends, toni lynn, brady wright, and marley jean, I laughed and rolled my eyes thank god for three way calling "hey guys." Toni spoke up "omg we know about the whole old friend coming to visit thing, is he there yet?

have you met him!" "Hes he cute!" Marley finished "guys!" I said stopping them from laughing I haven't even met him yet!" they stopped giggling "well hurry up we wanna know deets!" I

sighed "guys hes not even here yet!" then the door bell rang "and hes here..." I corrected they screamed "omg tell us everything!" Brady yelled "ya and if hes cute!" Marley shouted I

laughed "I'll talk to you guys later" and I hung up walking downstairs "I walked into the kitchen and Seth's mouth dropped "wow! You look, incredible!" I smiled surprised "thanks seth!" I

looked at my mom she was talking to a really pretty woman with reddish brown dark hair she looked familiar I tilted my head and half frowned my mom looked at me "Cheyanne, this is

Pattie" I gave a little wave and then stood there acting pretty Pattie spoke then "my sons in the car I seemed to remember knowing each other long time ago, I'll go get him!" and she

turned toward the door and ran out to get the boy I was supposed to know, I turned around and flattened my dress and fixed my curly hair a bit, I heard footsteps out the door seth

went back to his room and both moms went outside to talk I heard the footsteps inside I turned around my hair neatly flowing in its curls, to find the hottest boy I've ever seen in my life

standing in my kitchen listening to his iPod touch he had light brown hair, and deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes, he was wearing a blue t-shirt covered with a white and gray striped

hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans and purple running shoes Omg, I thought he is the cutest thing on the planet! I've got to tell Toni, Marley, and Brady about this! He looked at me and I

tensed up he looked so cute! He pulled his headphones out of his ears and wrapped them around his iPod i blinked, it was the only thing I could do, he walked closer and looked straight

in my eyes, now that I looked into his beautiful eyes that I couldn't get over, he actually did look familiar "hey." He said his voice was so beautiful and soft I would've fell to my knees if I

wasn't leaning against the island table in the middle of the kitchen, I sighed "hi." Was all I could sputter as I choked on my own spit, oh yeah really smooth Cheyanne, i thought he smiled

and my heart melted i bit my lip he laughed breaking the awkward silence "I'm Justin" I frowned "j-Justin?" he nodded, i gasped i did know him i was sure of it! Then it clicked OMG ITS

JUSTIN BIEBER! My mind screeched at me, I took a step back tripping over my own feet and i feel backwards on my butt, I cringed oh yeah nice! He laughed a bit "are you ok?" I nodded

"yeah I'm fine..." he helped me up "thanks" I said once back on feet he frowned and tilted his head and studied my face my face dropped "you really don't know who I am, do you?" he

sighed and looked sad, "I'm sorry, i mean you look familiar but, i don't..." i looked at the floor and felt like i was gonna cry i looked at his perfect face and sighed "I'm sorry, i, gotta, go..." I

said slowly not giving him time to speak back i turned and ran into the living room up the stairs and in to my room, closed the door, leaned my back against it and let the tears shower

down my face. That night was the hardest to sleep through I stayed up til 5:00 looking threw pictures of me and Justin as kids, crying through them all, I remembered all of our preschool

and middle school memories, just then I stopped breathing for a second there on my bed was a picture of our grade 6 end of the year dance we were sitting we had our arms around

each other i was wearing the most beautiful dress you ever see a grade 6er wear, my hair was straight and we were starring at each other adoringly It was the last night I ever seen him

since, we told each other we'd always be best friends and never forget each other when we went to junior high, my cheeks were almost dry then all the tears I could ever cry came

cascading down my face from my eyes I pushed the pictures away from me and layed down crying my whole world crashed down when Justin left me and never talked to me again, he

was not only my best friend but I loved him as in I wanted to be more than friends, and i wanted to be apart of each other, I was sobbing at this point I didn't even here Justin come in i

must of woke him up, he peeked through my room noticing i was still awake he knocked on my door "who is it?" i sobbed he hesitated "Justin" he said adorably sad I groaned "come in..."

being carful he walked in and stood before me "hi" I didn't turn to face him like i needed to see his hot face after i just spent 4 hours crying over it, "um, listened I'm sorry about today, did

i say something?" he asked worried I turned to face him I was about to say something when my eyes met his, and I bit my lip trying not to cry, but I failed the tears rolled down my

already tear glistened stained face he walked over and sat down next to me "shhh... it's ok..." he hushed I burst into more tears "that's what you always used to say!" I half shouted

through tears "please stop crying it makes me wanna cry..." he said almost in tears, putting his arm around me and holding me close I looked into his eyes and sighed "thanks for being

there for me Justin, it was a failed attempt but somehow it worked." I said smiling" he smiled too "so whats wrong?" he asked i bit my lip he gave me a reassuring look and I melted "you

don't remember any of it..." he had a major guilt look "Justin, I was your best friend, in middle school, and you forgot about me and left me by myself..." he frowned and looked into my

eyes "here." I said getting up i walked to my bedside table opened the drawer and pulled out two silver rings one said Cheyanne and the other said Justin, i gave him the one that

said my name he studied it i sat down and slid the one that said Justin on my ring finger "we got each other these in grade 1, celebrating 2 years of being best friends, and..." i carried on

picking up the picture of our grade 6 dance "remember this? It was taken the last dance at junebridge elementary school, it was the last night we seen each other before junior high, we

promised to never take these off, because we promised to be best friends forever." His face looked as if he was starting to remember, so i carried on, "exactly 3 months later I found

yours in my driveway..." his eyes went wide and he looked me in the eyes, "Omigosh...Cheyanne?" I nodded "oh my gosh, i ditched our friendship... oh my gosh Cheyanne I'm so sorry!"

He cried throwing his arms around me I hugged him back and said sighed dreamily, wow being in his arms again... felt like a dream... was it because i haven't been here in 6 years or

because i was falling for him?" he let go and looked at his feet "Cheyanne please forgive me!" i smiled "Justin..." i said softly "i forgive you." He looked at me "you do?" I nodded "if i didn't

I wouldn't have a best friend who's a boy now would I?" he smiled "I guess not." He laughed and hugged me again his body was warm and i didn't want him to let go, I cuddled in his

neck "your warm." I said he laughed "i can stay all night if you need warmth" I looked up and smiled at him "thanks Justin, but we need some sleep its 6"00!" he laughed "i guess so." He

said and let go of me and got up and walked toward the door "Justin!" I whispered yet screamed at the same time he stopped and turned to face me "yeah?" I ran up toward him and

grabbed his hand i looked into his eyes "thanks again for being there for me." I said and kissed his cheek he blushed "y- your welcome." He said trying to sound completely normal, and

he left shutting the door i turned around, "wow..." i said i could still feel the taste of Justin's cheek on my lips i couldn't get over his face, hes so adorable when he blushes! I thought,

climbed into bed and drifted to sleep...


	2. gettin closer

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

chapter 2  
getting closer

I woke to the smell of pancakes made me get outa bed, and put on whatever I pulled out of

my closet witch happend to be a blue t-shirt that said malibu across the front and black short

shorts I didnt really have a choice, they were the only pair of shorts I had, I threw my hair in a

messy ponytail heck no one was gonna see me today then I stoped in my tracks EXCEPT JUSTIN!

I ran back to my room and let my hair down brushing it through and putting slight waves in it

I threw on a white hat with black words all over it to hide my gressy hair ill eat breakfast then

take a shower I sprayed myself with cupcake heaven perfume until then and ran downstairs

everyone was already in the kitchen I ran up behind justin and tickled him he squeaked and I

laughed he picked me up and spun me around "omg!" I screamed he let me down and I punched

his arm playfully and he piched me "ow!" I said and laughed along with justin our moms laughed

at us shaking their heads they obviously thought we were flirting with each other, and aparently

so did seth he scrunched his nose "ew, get a room!" I glared at him "you! better yeah..." I laughed

after that and justin smirked i attempted to hide a giggle but I failed, everyone heard it and I

truned bright red and looked away, i took at seat at the table beside justin, seth frowned "dont

you normally sit by me?" I looked at seth "yeah but, I wanted to sit here for a change" he looked

at it breakfast poking it with his fork "yeah cuz your boyfriends sitting there..." he mumbled

and I heard it and so did justin "what did you say!" i growled standing up from my chair seth

looked at me "i said your probly sitting there because your friends sitting there!" he saved i

glared and replied skeptically "mhmm..." i sat back down seth rolled his eyes finished his breakfast

and graped his backpack "mom ill take the bus today." mom nodded "k" seth reasoned "yeah i

figured it would give sis a chance to bond with her new boyfriend!" I stood up again "before i

chase you out!" he stuck his tounge out at me and turned to leave. i sat back down, justin was

laughing, great, "mom, is it to late to get a blood test?" justin almost choked laughing i blushed

and smiled to myself, "dont choke" i laughed he looked at me "dont get syrup in your hair!" he

joked as he pretended to pour the syrup bottle on my head "justin dont!" i screamed he laughed

"relax shay, its not even open!" I blushed, again, he has a nickname for me! I finished my

breakfast and headed toward the bathroom, "im taking a shower." I anounced mom nodded

and said "be quick we have a half hour I nodded and had my hair washed, dryed and curled i

10 minutes, and threw on one of the cutest outfits I own, dark skinny jeans a purple t-shirt with

a black girly vest over it i threw on my purple high heel boots and walked out at the same time

justin did he had changed, into a black shirt with a shattered glass pattern, tan skinny jeans and

black skater shoes i smiled and he grinned really sly like, i giggled and he smirked he took my

hand and pulled me down the stairs "oaf! ow!" i said giving him a little push towards the door

"see ya mom were walking!" mom agreed and went back to sleep while justins mom, pattie

talked to a few people using her cell. me and justin left out the door laughing at each other

every step we took. Once outside on our way to school i wondered aloud "i wonder what its

gonna be like with justin bieber at my school..." he laughed "probly alot of screaming girls" i

retaliated "dont flatter yourself mr big shot!" i laughed "why not? im so cute!, as you put it!" he

said holding my purple sparkly notebook along with its purple feathery pen opened to a page

with justins name all over it, in funky designs and colors i gasped "how'd you!" i asked he

interupted "seth" I rolled my eyes at the sky "seth... gimmie that!" he held it out of my reach and

started reading it aloud "justins so super cute, and hes totally kissable!" i gasped i jumped for my

notebook and got a hold of it and tugged on it until he let go i shoved the book back in my bag

"its not even you!" he looked at me skepticaly i sighed "really its a different justin!" he still

looked skeptical "i promise!" i said with a serious face he finnaly beleived me thank gosh, I

looked at the ground we walked "why is my brother so intiminated by you?" he shrugged

"maybe he misses his sister" i laughed "yeah cuz thats gonna happen!" we turned the corner to

find the school justin put his hoodie on that he stuffed in his backpack and threw the hood over

his head and put dark glasses on and we walked threw the school yard tottally un noticed YES!

we were standing at our lockers and he was talking to me about a new cd he was coming out

with, i nodded interested he promised id be the first person to have it i smiled and we made

our way to class witch we were late for i walked in the room and told mr torez that we were

ready he nodded "ok class cheyanne has an important anouncement to make!" i took the floor

everyones starring at me "ok uh hi! um for the next while, im gonna have my child hood best

friend be joining our class, so uh i know its gonna be hard but can you guys give him a break?

hes been through a lot and hes kinda nervous so just handle yourselves please!" i begged them

i heard a chours of nodds and whatevers from the class "ok class, id like you to me a very very

close friend of mine," justin walked inside "justin bieber!" i anounced the whole class gasped

and many girls droped to the floor pretending to faint, others acually fainted everyone started

chanting "JB JB JB JB JB!" he waved and i directed justin to our desk, the class went fairly well

acually exept the few girls who wouldnt stop starring at him, somtimes i was one of them he was

totaly focased on the lesson tho he didnt notice. the bell rang sounding the end of the day then,

we all filed out into the hall people were staring and giggling cuz of justin, just then she walked

up to us her perfect blond hair flowing perfectly! she slid next to justin and said "hi there!"

in a fake nicey nice voice "sup?" justin asked oblivious to what was happening "im sabrina!"

man i hate that bitch! i screamed inside, she had stolen all my past boyfriends and crushes shes

not taking justin i steped in between her and justin "uh uh! walk!" i yelled at her and she sneered

"not a chance!" she pushed me to the floor and continued talking to justin, i gaped and so did

justin i stood up "stay away from him!" I screamed "stop me taylor!" i uncrossed my arms and

took astep forward so i was standing over her "is that dare?" i asked threatening justin grabbed

my arm, and pulled me away so i wouldnt throw my fisted at her face "thanks for stopping me"

i said when we reached home he smiled and nodded "i didnt want you in trouble" he said

sweetly and i blushed we agreed to watch a freaky movie that scared me so bad was litterally

sitting on justins lap i was cuddling to him with my face burried in his shoulder and hey i didnt

mind at all i was somewhere sabrina cross would never be! the end of the movie was kinda

boaring so i fell asleep sitting on justin in his arms... about 15 minutes later justin fell asleep

and our moms and seth walked in the house and seth ran into the living room and stoped at

the site of us, i slowly opened my eyes at the same time justin did to find him stareing at us like

he had just seen something discusting, justin looked from seth to me seth just sttod there with a

discusted look on his face "GROSS!" he finnaly said i glared "seth do you know where the

sledge hammer is?" i asked he nodded still discusted "good go get it for me so i can beat you with

it!" he shook his head "teenagers are discusting..." he kept making comments about how i was

sitting on justin, who took his arms off of me thanks seth i thought "you ll be one in a couple

years!" iretaliated he frowned "im not gonna be letting a girl sit on me and act all mushy!" he

screamed i still glared "oh yeah? how about this?" i asked and pushed my for head to justins

touching his nose to mine, seth closed his eyes and raised his hand to block his veiw "ew! gross!

outs here!" i laughed along with justin followed by an awkward silence i had an idea as to why it

was awkward so i got of him and walked to the kitchen to find our moms starring at me then

justin followed in and our moms turned their gaze to stare at both of us "what?" i finnally said

they just laughed "do we wanna know what your brothers ewing about?" my mom asked me

and justin glanced at each other "probly not." i stared "but its not what your thinking" justin

finished and we both nodded our moms attempted to beleive us but we could tell they were

a little skeptical, i laughed as i rolled my eyes and pulled justin upstairs to my room to talk with

him give me a break i havent seen my best friend in 6 years i diserve to spend a little time with

him! we were like rocking out to some of his music and i laughed at some parts we were also on

my computer looking at videos and reading peoples embarassing moments "dude!" i said pointing

"this dude ran into a glass door!" i laughed and asked judtin "have you ever done that?"

he blushed embarassed and groaned "many times..." he said, he sounded so adoribly embarassed

it was so cute! i layed on the floor beside him smiling at his adorible face i couldnt stop thinking  
about, he looked at me and made an 'awkward' face and i laughed omg, he was so cute! i kept

saying over and over in my mind he smiled at another embarassing moment and i watched him,  
his teeth were so perfect, and he looked so perfect but i couldnt be possible nobodys perfect, he

had to have some flaws, but no the more time i spent with him the more i thought he was  
perfect...


	3. dreaming

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

Chapter 3

-dreaming-

Time pasted and me and justin were hitting off pretty well, weve gotten even closer scince a few weeks ago,

last weekend we acually stayed up 24 hours laughing at each other and stuffing our

faces with junkfood, we watched movies, and when the scary parts came on i threw my face

into justins neck so i wasnt looking at the tv or tempted to, he didnt seem to thrown off by it so

i assumed he was gonna be one of those friends who never left at least i hope he wouldnt leave

again, sometimes when justin wasnt around i sat alone board and asked myself was i falling for

him again? i was in the middle of asking myself that question while i sat in my room it was

nearly 7:00am, justin came around the corner "hey foods ready" i stood up off my bed "cool"

i said running over to walk downstairs with justin, we pushed each other playfully around as

we walked into the kitchen, laughing at each other, still play fighting a bit, i watched my mom

set the table up as justin took a strand of my hair and pulled on it softly i turned it around, and

slapped the side of his head playfully "oh gross... again." seth sighed me and justin blushed

embarrassed, every morning we'd have our flirty moments i smiled as i thought back through

them all and sat to stuff my face, again i sat by justin and seth huffed depressed something had

been bugging him the last couple days he looked at me "hey cheyanne." i tore my eyes from

justins eyes to look at seth, "ya?" i said he looked down at his plate and said "i was wondering if

you wanted to hang today, just me and you?" i sighed "oh, um sorry seth, im going skateboarding

with justin today." seth sloached "oh, with justin... ok thats cool." he said getting up and grabbing his

his backback and without saying another word, left for school i huffed "thats the 7th time hes

walked to school by himself, whats wrong with him?" i asked mom she just shrugged i turned to

giigle with justin again we got to school in the morning got through lunch, sabrina tried to hit on

justin again, then it was last block witch me and justin didnt have together, sad face... but what

made me more worried was that he had his last class with sabrina, i told him why i hated her so

hes probly keeping an eye out for her i sat threw 30 minutes of agunizing torcher, i sat and thought

about justin the entire time, was i acually falling for him? i couldnt stop asking myself that

question, he was a friend and i thought he was hot yes, but was i in love with him?i dont know

i'd have to think about it a little more before i made up an answer i stared at the clock 10 minutes

and i could see justin again! sabrinas best friend sat next to me "hey, whats up?" she asked she

was an angel when sabrina wasnt around but when queen sabrinas around, little minion devil

horns! but ill still take it, "nothing, did you get number 3?" she nodded and let me copy the

answer i smiled she smiled back "sorry sabrinas trying to steal justin, its kinda her, thing."she

apoligized i frowned "then why are you friends with her" i wispered she answer back "well i

acually dont know!" i nodded "then why dont you tell her you dont like the way she treats

people? your a nice person, shes the devils wife, it makes no sense!" she shrugged then the bell

rang i jumped up from my seat and ran to the music room i walked in to find sabrina making

out with justin, my eyes went wide i felt my cheeks getting hot and tears brimming in my eyes

all the memories rushed back and hit me all at once and horror struck my body, justin pulled

from her "sabrina please! stop i dont like yo-" he was interupted when he looked at me

i could tell he was feeling emotional pain once he looked at me "cheyanne..." he spoke but i

ran out of the music room in a hurry to get home i wasnt bothering with a stupid bus i ran the

whole way ran inside and justin followed behind as soon as i ran to the bathroom - the only

door with a lock- and locked the door i ran to sit as far away from the door as i could he came

upstairs "cheyanne please talk to me." he said through the door "no, i cant!" i sobbed he sighed

"yes you can! just talk to me please im begging here!" i shook my head "no, just go away you

probly like sabrina now!" he frowned "what? cheyanne i dont like sabrina!" "you dont?" i asked

confeused "no, now can you please open the door so we can talk about it?" he pleaded "no..."

i said firmly "fine" i heard him say he ran down stairs and grabed a really skinny screw driver

type tool he ran back upstairs pushed it threw the key hole and clicked it unlocked he burst in  
the door with a worried face i inched away from him he kneeled down next to me "cheyanne,

whats up?" i shook my head "everytime she kisses a guy that guy falls for her!" i screamed he

looked down at his feet and back at my face "i dont like her i promise." he said taking my hand  
in his i looked into his irisistable brown eyes and snivled "are you sure?" he nodded "im possitive"

he said looking at me, i hesitated for a long time, then jumped into his arms hugging him he

hugged me back "so you forgive me?" i held him tighter "yes." i croaked he smiled and walked  
me to my room to laugh with each other again we went to sleep last night and dream started in

my mind... two people were sitting under a tree on a bench laughing and then they stopped  
and stared at each others eyes it started raining and the pink flowers of the blossom tree lost

their petals in the wind it took some consentration but i soon was able make out the two faces  
it was me and justin, we sat in the rain with blossom petals flying around us we both looked so

serious we held hands and blinked at each other leaned in and... "cheyanne wake up!" i  
jumped up seth was standing there "seth out of all the times to wake me up and be mean you

choose today!" he smirked "why dreamin 'bout justin?" he teased "no!" i lied he nodded and  
walked out before i pumbled him

JUSTINS POINT OF VEIW

last night was so wierd, i had this odd dream, about me and cheyanne, we were sitting under

a blossom tree and it started raining and i really dont need to explain the rest i woke up to a

scream from cheyannes room i got up and ran into her room "i heard screaming what happened!"

she was standing back towards me and turned around "nothing!" she said loudly and quickly

at that point i knew something was up, i walked over and wrapped my arms around her "R you

sure?" she instanly smiled and got distracted by my eyes i kept the act up, i leaned closer to her

face and she looked at my mine and sighed i reached up behined her and yanked a peice of paper  
from her hands and pulled away from her she snaped out of it "hey give that back!" she yelled at

me i ran from the room with her chasing me and read it out loud "roses are red violets are blue,  
you so heart justin i know you do, dont bother to lie, with out him you'll die now you've read

this note go stick your toung down his throat, by seth!"  
CHEYANNES POINT OF VEIW

i froze as he read the last part, he turned to me with an awkward look on his face "ummm ok

then..." he said awkwardly i bit my lip and turned around "seth! you can run but you cant hide!"

i turned around to face justins face, embarrassed as i was i stuttered "um, i- cant explain but i can

try!" justin smiled and shook his head "dont worry about it i thought it was kind funny!" i blushed

embarrased and we both went down stairs to hang on this fine weekend morning! we watched

a few movies together beside each other with justins arm around me the friendly way, we had

to watch seth sadly, hey maybe babysitting a 12 year old brat with justin might not be so bad!

we all watched the movies exept seth kept looking us as if we were a disease i paused it and

looked at him "do you have to stare at us like that?" he scrunched up his nose "do you guys have

to act like a married couple?" he shot back i gaped "we are not acting like a married couple!"

sat up straight "yes you are the flirting the cuddling the awkward silences! you ve done it all!

why dont you two just go make out somewhere! i know you feel different but i liked it better

when justin wasnt here!" he yelled i gasped i looked at justins fallen face i stood up "THATS IT,

YOU'VE EMBARRASSED ME FOR THE LAST TIME SETH! IM SICK OF IT! I HAVENT SEEN HIM  
IN 6 YEARS! 6 YEARS!" i was beging to cry as i yelled "I WANT TO SPEND A LITTLE TIME  
MY BEST FRIEND! IM SORRY IF THATS TO MUCH FOR YOU!" he stood up too "you call him

'best friend' i call him your stupid little boyfriend!" he yelled and ran to his room i collapsed on  
my knees crying justin bent down and gave me a hug and i hugged him back letting him comfort

me...

(Authors note: sorry for the sad ending, ill be sure to have them made up in chapter 4!)


	4. confeused feelings

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

Chapter 4

-confeused feelings-

(authors note:sorry for not introducing my self, my names bailey, im new and this is my first story so i might get a few things wrong lol!)

i sat with justin on the living room floor and talked and cried through it all then john walked in

he saw justin with his arms around me and me crying he frowned and walked futher into the

living room "hey cheyanne whats up? hey your crying whats wrong?" i shook my head "nothing"

john looked curiously at justin, "is this your boyfriend?" justins eyes went wide and he did that

wierd 'no shut up' sign by bringing his hand up and slid it back and forth by his neck i suddenly

screamed in tears "no! me and justin are just friends sorry to disapoint you! why does everyone

think were dating! were both single get it!" i screamed and ran upstairs to my room and

slammed the door john looked scared "whats with her?" justin stood up "i told you not to say it!"

he said and ran back to my room to cheer me up as i feared john told mom about my outburst

and she called everyone to the kitchen to talk about the matter but we all sat silent for a while,

then mom spoke "come on cheyanne i know you wanna tell me!" i sat crossed armed and stayed

silent stubornly, justin slid his hand across my right shoulder, and i relaxed "everytime seth sees

me and justin he teases us about being love birds! im sick of it! embarassing me in the prossess!"

mom turned to seth, "why dont we hear your side now? cheyanne had courage to tell her side!"

seth sat straight "well its true! im possitive there like secretly married or something! everytime

i turn around turn their, cuddling or something its dicusting!" both moms turned to look at me

and justin "is that true?" pattie asked we shook our heads, "fine." i said "maybe half of thats true!"

our moms raised their eyebrows at us "really?" mom asked "how can it be half true?" pattie asked

i breathed "well i admit we do sit together alot, but its not like that, its the friend way!" 'whats

the friend way?" mom asked me and justin glanced at each other and demonstrated a half hug

pattie frowned "hows that different from the 'dating' way?" i half shrugged " well the 'dating'

way..." i said puting finger quotations around the word 'dating' "is more like this." i said

snuggling into justins side and putting my right arm around his waist as he threw his arm

around my neck lightly and putting our heads together trying to look as coupleish as possible,  
seth pointed "they ve done that before!" he exclaimed "no we havent!" i said glaring at him

the possition i was still sitting in, he stayed silent for a couple of moments grinning slyly at me  
and justin "you know your still sitting like that right?" he finnally said i looked at the way we

sitting and me and justin were still sitting like a couple i pulled back "ya of course i knew that!"  
i lied he nodded skepticly mom shook her head "ok everyone out of the kitchen! exept seth and

cheyanne, they can come out when they work this out justin got up to leave and i grabed his  
shirt he turned and said "ill see you when your out of the slammer!" he laughed i smiled at his  
joke and watched him leave and sat back in my chair crossing my arms "dont worry you'll see

your stupid husband soon enough..." seth mumbled i stood up and turned to him what is your

problem! its your fault were in this not mine maybe you should leave me and justin alone and

mind your own bissnuss!" he made the discusting face again "you two are more discusting than

bathing in worms!" i scrunched my face "no were not why dont you try having a friend whos a

girl a see how hard it is to hang out with them are you gonna sit there and do your hair and

make up with her no, i didnt think so!" he huffed "i sure wouldnt be sitting in her lap every 5

seconds!" i shook my head and droped my hands "omg your impossible im not gonna bother to  
work this out if your gonna sit there and be rude!" i yelled and turned for the door "i miss my

sister! there i said it!" my mouth droped and i turned around "what?" i tried to swallow "i miss  
hanging out just you and me! then justin came and your spending way to much time with him!"

i frowned "i am?" he nodded "when was the last time we hung out?" i thought "before justin got

here, omigosh, i think your right!" he nodded "look i promise ill spend equal amounts of time

with both of you k?" he nodded and hugged me then he wistpered "and when was the last time

you dialed your friends?" my mouth droped toni! brady! marley! i promised them i would call

and explain the night justin arived! holy crap! i turned around and headed out the door "ok,  
everythings fine, justin, ill talk to you in a few, i gotta call my friends!" i yelled running upstairs

i ran in my room grabed my phone -28 missed calls toni- it read i cringed and called back her

voice picked up "so now you call me back!" i cringed "ya look im sorry uh ive been a bit ocupied  
lately!" she laughed into the phone "having to much the with the boy?" i shook all the memories

out of mind "ya sure whatev toni its justin!" she frowned "justin who?" i cringed right toni

doesnt know justin. "JUSTIN BIEBER!" i heared toni gasp, "you tell me now! omg! weve got to

tell brady and marley!" she said dialing their numbers they both picked up and said at the same

time "feel like talking to us now?" i cringed again "yes and im sorry but listen!" they interupted

me "we thought you d call us right back!" marley countered "guys! do you wanna here the deets

or what!" i heared a sigh in the phone "toni do we wanna here em?" brady asked toni giggled  
"oh yeah cuz their really good!" toni laughed brady sighed "fine... talk!" she said in her usual

perky voice I squeaked " ok the old friend i used to know... TOTAL CUTIE JUSTIN BIEBER!"

i heard gaspes and screams from the other end of the phone "omg! justin bieber? aaaah! so hot

so dreamy so..." "mine?" i claimed justin interupting "dang it" i laughed "relax were just friends

now!" the girls giggled as i hung up telling them id call them later cuz there was a knock at my

bed room door i opened it expecting justin but it was seth, "hi seth." i waved he walked in

"sorry for barging in like this but can we talk?" he asked i looked down at the new issue of the  
justin bieber life story and threw it on my bed "sure" i said he sat down "do you like justin?" he

asked i frowned "well of coarse hes my friend" he shook his head "no, do you like like him?"  
then it clicked "oooooh... you mean do i love him?" he nodded "i dont know seth ive been

myself the same question scince he figured out it was me!" he nodded "oh ok! well you think

about it cheyanne, and im gonna go do my homework!" he walked out of my room and i

frowned who was that? i asked myself little did i knows justin had heard it all, the question and

its answer. later that night i was watching a romance movie about a girl named laura, whos in

love with a prince, yeah you can tell where its going... justin startled me as he walked in i didnt

take my eyes of the tv so i thought it was someone else "get out please i dont wanna talk" i said

"aawww that sucks..." justin said in a fake adoribly sad voice i looked up "oh, justin, nevermind

come sit!" i offered he reluctantly came and sat by me, "watcha watchin?" he said I suddenly  
realized the tv was still playing the ironicly embarrassing movie, i jumped for the remote and

switched it off "nothing!" i said "dont worry about it its not important" i finished he starred at

me and i starred back obviously, hes so cute, i thought maybe i did like like him, wait cheyanne

pull your self together your saposed to be friends! awww hes adorible! i couldnt make myself

stop mentally calling him cute and stuff, so i wiped my mind blank and looked at his face he

frowned "hey can we go somewhere, i wanna show you something." i glanced at the clock, "its

11:47!" but he smiled "come on please its not that far!" i hesitated but sighed "ok fine but this is

all on you if we get caught!" he nodded "absalutly!" he agreed and we walked to my window,

i ran to my dresser and grabed a step ladder and threw it down the window and me and justin

made our way to the ground and ran a far distance so we couldnt be seen "you know for a girl

who doesnt sneek out alot you sure are prepared!" i laughed, and gave him a friendly push,

and we playfought all the way to the place justin wanted to show me so bad, it was a beutiful  
meadow of grass with tons of candles set up lighting up a tiny spot in the grass "omigosh... ...

justin... this is, beutiful..." he took my hand and sat me down in the grass and looked at me

slightly smileing "what?" i asked curious he reached in his sweater pocket and pulled out a box

and handed it to me, "justin, whats this?" he smiled "open it and look" i took his orders and

slowley pulled the silk gold ribbon of the white sparkly box and open it there in the box lay a

beutiful heart shaped real diamond neckalace, with the letters 'JB + CL = FOREVER' i gasped

"justin..." i could barley wisper it was so beutiful... he took it from the box and wraped it around

my neck as i held my hair up he cliped it in the back and i let down my hair, i starred at it for a  
minute or two and started to cry he wiped the tears from my face and looked at my face, i had

no choice i couldnt do anything but just stare into his beutiful brown eyes witch were reflecting  
the light from the candles, we both seemed too serious and it started to sprinkle rain i seemed

to recall something being ironic and similar but i couldnt remember, we starred up at the

raining sky it wasnt pitch black yet but nearly, we broke our gaze from the sky and stared into  
each others eyes again, then my heart skiped a beat, his beutiful eyes were more brown than

ever and they glowed with water i geussed it was because of the rain, he starred at my eyes,

i shivered i was getting really cold, justin noticed "here." he said taking of his sweater and

putting it around me it didnt help much but i wasnt about to tell him that, we looked back to

each others faces and justin leaned forward, and pressed his soft lips on mine and i swear fire

works started around us in my mind the meadow started spinning and my life flashed before me,

but in a good way ya know? i could almost feel the golden glow around us, he pulled away and

looked at me i sat there in surprise, i couldnt really do anthing else i finally snapped out of it,  
"woah..." i said sighing i bit my lip he was really concerned what i thought, i looked at him and

smiled sweetly i reached over and wraped my arms around him to hug him he smiled and  
returned the hug, my alarm sounded, i looked at my phone, "midnight! we gotta get back!"

he blew out all the candles but 1 witch we used to light our way he took my hand and ran me  
back home cilmbed up the rope ladder in the window, shut the window and continued laughing

like nothing happened when our moms came in a second later they looked at us "you two ok?"  
mom asked we nodded "justin im going to bed so get to sleep soon!" pattie said and they let us  
be.


	5. attacked and saved

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

Chapter 5

-attacked and saved-

I woke up that morning, and walked into the living room where justin was sitting watching

smallvill, i giggled at him, walked over and snuggled into his side he frowned at me and shifted

so i couldnt sit as close i frowned and looked around that was weird i thought and sat back

farther away from justin seth walked down stairs and frowned too "ok im not trying to be a

pain but i thought you two wouldve been sitting as close as possible" i sighed "you and I both

bro!" i said standing to walk to the kitchen, seth followed "whats with him?" i shrugged "i dont

know! he acting like what happened last night never happened!" he nodded and then clicked out  
of a delayed reaction "what happened last night!" he scream-wistpered i looked side to side

"nothing!" I said quickly he looked skeptical of me i shrugged and started to pace, "maybe hes just

in state of shock!" seth nodded "probobly i mean, boys! you know how they can be!" i nodded

then frowned at him considering he was one! i went back to pacing "uh oh, maybe he feels

awkward, maybe he doesnt like me, maybe he hates me OH NO! SETH WHAT AM I GONNA

DO!" seth grabed my arms and shook me like a can of pop that he wanted to explode  
"cheyanne! pull yourself together he does not hate you!" he reassured, nodded "ok... well ill

figure it out later perhaps now i have to go for a ride on lillypot!" lillypot was my horse ive

had him scince he was 4, i remember getting him, i walked into the barn one night a freaked

out cuz there was a 'monster' in the barn then mom eplained that it was my horse, i was so

dedicated to lillypot, i rode her everytime i needed to think i ran out to the barn and grabed

lillypot and hoped for the ride lillypot galoped along the fence as i headed down the trails up

the small mountain, and sat and rested in the butterfly field there were so many butterflies that

werent afraid to come land on you. I sat there taking in the veiw when my phone vibrated from

getting a text i opened the text:

-TONI:dude, are you with justin right now?-

-CHEY:no, hes acting like nothing happened last night...

-TONI:what the hell happened last night that i diserve to know about?-

i sighed toni did have a point she was my bff, but hey! that still doesnt mean im gonna kiss and

tell!

CHEY:nothing forget it its not important.

TONI:come on just tell me!

CHEY:nothing happened ok!  
TONI:chey, i know you, something happened and i wanna know!

CHEY:no i cant! because theres nothing to tell!

TONI:fine dont tell me.

CHEY:fine i wont.

TONI:good.

CHEY:good.

then i heard foot steps behind me i was despratly hoping it was justin, but i turned to be

disapointed, it was seth, marley, and brady. out of all these people the one i want to see isnt

here i gave them a little wave as my phone vibed from another text i tholught it was toni but

nope my screen read

NEW TEXT MESSAGE RECIVED:JUSTIN

i opened it and read:

JUSTIN:hey whats up?  
CHEY:nothing hey can we talk?

JUSTIN: sure what about?

CHEY:last night.  
JUSTIN:what about it?

CHEY:last night!

JUSTIN:what about it!

CHEY:midnight...

JUSTIN:?  
CHEY:the field?

JUSTIN:what? im confeused.

CHEY:the thing!

JUSTIN:what thing!

a tear fell down my face, is he trying to tell me he acually forgot?

CHEY:nevermind...

JUSTIN:k just scream for me id you need to talk.

i didnt reply, whats the point? he obviously forgot about the only thing i wanted to talk about!

i turned to my friends and my brother, in witch i had forgotten about they noticed mr crying,

"whats wrong?" marley asked i cryed "nothing its not important ill get over it eventually, but  
i dont think they liked the 'eventually' part "come on talk to us." brady said sitting down with

me along with marley with out thinking i blurted, "me and justin-!" i stoped there thank

goodness! i refraised it "hung out, yesterday but hes acting like he forgot it all!" i cried they

sighed "hes such a jerk..." i turned twards her "no hes not hes my guy best friend! im not gonna

call him names im not that shallow thats more sabrinas style!" i cried more "ok im sorry i called

him a jerk i take it back!" brady apoligized "i dont even know what i did..." i sobbed softly in

silence seth steped up "cheyanne, i say you talk to justin about this mess!" i turned to him "i cant!

he doesnt remember whats the use if he doesnt remember!" seth frowned "tell him what you  
two did last night, tell him you hung out and that hes totally forgeting making you feel bad cuz

your the only one that remembers!" i stood up "seth that was amazing advice, and you know

whaat im gonna take it im gonna go tell him right now!" i said walking down the trails shouting  
"take lillypot back to the barn!" i reached my house out of breath, i barged in franticly ran to find

justin, i looked everywhere i felt the tears, had he left me again? my knees gave in as i crashed

to the ground crying then i knew a place i could go to think no one else knew about this mess,

one place i could feel better i ran to, a flug the door to run face to face with a familiar face...  
"you! you slimy bitch!" sabrina shouted i frowned "what are you doing here?" "to make sure your  
not flirtin with my man!" i glared "sabrina, hes not yours, he doesnt even like you!" "oh, and he

likes you!" she laughed i raised my eyebrows at her "well, he seemed to when his lips were all

over my face last night!" "what!" she stomped her foot "i dont believe you!" she rattled on,

"well its true now get out of here! i dont need this right now!" she slapped my face and i fell on

the floor, "dont you think about laying a hand on my justin again!" she yelled i got up "sabrina!

hes my best friend! he has been scince uh, pre school!" sabrina slapped me again "not anymore!

you talk to him again and rip your nose ring out and spread the word that you love tyler!"  
i coughed tyler was discusting, he never changed or showerd, "thats gonna be kinda hard scince  
he lives here!" she slapped me again, "i can do this all day!" she threatened "well i cant! i promise

ill stay away ok just let me outa here!" i said pushing past her and running from the house the  
barn and sabrina i needed to visit the place i couldnt stop thinking about i could feel my cheek

getting red as i ran, it burned when the wind hit it i ran threw trees and bushes and grass i

triped a couple times and my tears came faster as i ran but they dried quickly making my face

sticky witch was pointless, because more kept comin, i finnally reached the two trees, i squeezed

through them getting pricked my there needles once through i droped to the forest floor of the

grassed meadow, i heard a sound i looked up to find not only the candles, but a black bear

standing in the mess of distroyed candles right in front of me my eyes widened and i thought

OMFG! what did i get my self into phisaclly and emotional danger all the time i slowly backed

up temped to to run but tried to stay in one spot it roared and came closer i thought her cubs

might be near so she was probly mad at me, i cried worse now cuz i was scared shitless, with

more step she swung a paw at me, and scratched my arm to shit, i cluched it crying out in pain,  
it was probly startled thats why it was so mad, it steped up to take another swing at me, i had  
my other arm sheilding me but surprised when it roared and didnt do anything, i peeked out

my eyes just in time to see it strike a boy throwing him 15 feet from me, i gasped "JUSTIN!"

i screamed without thinking i ran over to him turning him to face me he had a giant scratch mark

from the bear across his chest, i wanted to cry... again... i glared up at the bear stood up and,

with out thinking screamed "YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" i surprised myself i loved animals i would

never yell at them, bear or not, but i kept screaming "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM! YOU  
NEVER TOUCH HIM HEAR ME! EVER!" the bear was obviously pissed at me it pushed me back

not leaving any marks this time but it stalked tword me angry until it stood directly over me

ready to skin me alive, i was surprised when i huge sharp stick almost as thick as a tree, flew at

bear, striking it s heart killing it, i glanced over to see justin double over in pain from throwing

the stick, i gasped and ran over to him and started crying more that ever "justin! justin!" no

answer i turned him toward me giving him a light shake "justin please! wake up you cant leave

me again!" i toppled over and cried into his shoulder "i would never do that..." he witspered

i looked at his face "j-justin?" he sat up and groaned in pain "omigoshe sit still your gonna hurt

yourself!" i screamed worried, "cheyanne dont worry im fine, its you im worried about!" i sobed

"dont be justin! with out you im, no one!" he smiled and tried to hug me with out hurt ing

himself, and failed, "ow..." he said griping his chest "dont touch it!" i bossed i took a closer look  
it "this looks really back you should let me look at it!" he frowned "here?" i shook my head "no!"

i screamed i took my cell out of my pocket and speed dialed brady "hello?'' she said in a perky

voice "brady where are you!" i screamed she hesitated "im with seth toni and marley!" i cringed

"put toni on the phone!" toni took the phone answering it "wanna tell me now?" i winced i

hurried this convo along, "toni, look im sorry about that but i still cant tell you, listen i need you

to bring lillypot here!" she hurried to i geuss she figured it was an emergency "k fine send mr a

tracker as to where you are!" she said hanging up i clicked a few bottons sending her a

destination tracker to find me 15 minutes later she showed up with lillypot and the rest of the

gang "k we're here what happened "a bear, listen ill explain it later, yes it scratched my arm!"

i said showing her my arm she gaped and tried to speak but i cut her off, "but its not me im  
worried about its justin!" she made a uh oh face "uh oh what happened?" i pulled her the gang  
and lillypot over everyone gasped when they seen justin sitting there with a huge bear scratch

across his hot chest, i pulled him up carfully trying not to hurt him failing miserably and set him

up ontop of my lap on my spot on lillypot my friends climbed on trying not to hurt me or justin

lillypot took us back home, i unhitched justin from my horse and told the gang to go put lillypot

back in the barn they did as ordered as i took justin in up to the geust room, i sat him on the bed

and ran to get the first aid kit when i got back i ran straight to justin and yanked his shirt off,

he screamed in pain "sorry!" i rushed i grabed the water i grabed and started cleaning his

scratches up, he flinched a lot and i cringed at the fact i was hurting him, when i was attepting

to help him, "cheyanne..." he said through pain "yeah?" he flinched again thanks..." i nodded

"your welcome." i finished cleaning it off and phone toni and them and told them to call our

moms it was silent for a few seconds after that, "by the way thamk you so much." i finnally

spoke "for what?" he asked i sighed "you saved my life justin, and i cant even beging on how  
sweet, brave, and absalutly heroic of you it was" he looked down "yeah well, i didnt wanna lose

you again..." he said sweetly i set my hand lightly on his shoulder "justin, you couldnt lose me if

you tried!" i said almost in tears... again, yeah im a pretty emotional girl... justin fliped his hair

and smiled making me giggle "justin, these past few days i realized something important" i said  
being serious he looked serious too, "whats that?" i took a deep breath, "its ok just tell me i can

handle it i promise cheyanne" he said romanticly serious "i looked down and bit my bottom lip,  
i looked back at him, i slid closer to him, looked in his beutiful hazel eyes, that i was still crazy

about, leaned in and pressed my lips to his surpriseing the shit out of him, wow it was different

than last time, wow, i could hear his soft beutiful voice in my mind i could feel the wind on me

skin and felt his bare chest burn against my skin as it touched me, the taste of justin exploded  
through me sending surges and sparkes all around us i let go 6 seconds later and he sat wide eyed

he looked me in the eyes and i said, those three simple words that changed everything about  
us, "I love you" we'd never be the same again... he looked at me and gaped a bit i winced a little  
my lips still tasted like him, and i'd never forget that day when i finnally realized i fell i love with  
my best friend, justin bieber.


	6. finnally

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

Chapter 6

-finnally-

Justin sat there in surprise, i looked at him "justin?" he snaped to my attention "huh? oh sorry,

did you just say what i think you said?" he asked uneasily, i nodded "yeah um i did." i studdered  
he frowned "well what made you change your mind?" i thought "i never changed my mind i

always loved you i just didnt know it yet, but even if i did change my mind it would have to be

your beutiful brown eyes your hair, your puppy dog face, and your sweet soft voice" he nodded

"awww, come here" he said holding his arms out, i reluctanly with out hesitation brang myself

into his hug "ow..." he yelped i pulled back "sorry!" i said worried he smiled "im just fine!" i nodded

"ok" i said calmly "truth is... i think i love you too" i smiled and all the butterflies in my stomach  
flew away as we heard someone scream from the other side of the door "finnally!" i frowned  
looked at the door i walked over and yanked it open causeing seth, brady, and marley fall face

first to my feet i looked at justin who silently laughing i rolled my eyes and sat by him they all

got up, with silly smiles on their faces i smiled and laughed they steped out of the room and shut

the door still wearing those smiles i laughed again and turned back to justins bear scratch, i

looked closly at it and cringed "looks like it hurts" he gave him a 'duh' face "well it doesnt feel  
good!" he said i laughed and went back to cleaning it off, honestly i didnt know what i wanted

to look at more his scratch, or his bare skin, i geuess i wasnt gave all that long to decide when  
our moms came in they were shocked when they walked in to find me tending to his scratches

on his chest i looked up "hey guys whats up?" i said going back to justins chest "are you guys ok!"

pattie and mom said at the same time we nodded both mothers looked wide eyed at our scars

"are you sure?" pattie asked "dont worry ive tooken total care of it!" i sad proundly i looked at  
his scratch, "justin, keep pressure on that its starting to bleed again!" i bossed worriedly he did as

he was told, mom stared at me "scince when were you a doctor?" she asked "scince... i dont

know..." "scince justin got hurt?" she finished i looked at her with a glare, she laughed i stood

up and pointed to the door "out!" i said defensivly she laughed and walked out along with pattie

i poked my head out the door "and by the way he didnt hurt himself he was hurt by a bear

trying to save my life!" i replied and shut the door leaving both mothers astonished i turned to  
poor justin i made a sad face and sat next to him "whats wrong?" he asked i felt a tear slide down  
my face, he seen it and wpied it off my face with his hand and took my body and hugged me,

"whats up?" i looked at his perfect face, witch was centimeters from mine, i backed up, "this was

all my fault!" i said crying justin took my shoulders "hey, i dont wanna hear that, ok? none of

this is your fault!" "yes i is!" i renagotiated "if i wouldnt have ran to the field i never wouldve  
ran into the bear and you wouldnt have to save me!" he looked in my eyes "cheyanne, this was

not your fault and it never will be!" i nodded a little skeptical but got over it when i realized

something was missing, i brang my hand up to my neck "great the neckalace i lost it!" he

frowned "what neckalace?" he asked "the one you gave me!" his eyes went wide i looked at him

"what?" he shook his head and found his sweater, and reached in the pocket of it and pulled out

a white sparkly box wrapped in gold ribbon, i frowned at it he opened the box and held it out to

me, "you mean, this one?" i looked at it and went wide eyed "justin! this is impossible!" i practicly

screamed he sighed "i was gonna bring you to the exact field and give it to you tonight at 11:50  
but, the bear distroyed everything, my eyes widened "justin! ive seen that before!" he frowned

"what do you mean?" i started paceing "we were in my room and you took me to the field at

11:47, there was candles everywhere, we sat down in the grass, you gave me the neckalace, and

then..." i went wide eyed and turned around to face him, "then you kissed me!" his eyes went

wide now "dude, thats freaky thats exactily what was saposed to happen!" i gasped "ohmigosh,

it was a dream, i saw what was saposed to happen, cuz fate knew it wasnt gonna happen right!"

i walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him trying to avoid the

scratch and for once, didnt fail, he hugged me back and i sighed "justin i love you" i wistpered

quietly i smiled and kissed his cheek when he said "i love you too" he smiled deviously i frowned

"what?" i asked he shook his head "nothing just thought you might want to run!" he said picking  
me up and carrying me out the door and downstairs to the kitchen me screaming the entire  
way! he finnally put me down and i started tickling him and he poked my side, i squeaked and

he laughed at me "hey your the one thats saposed to squeak! and im saposed to laugh at you!''

"well not this time!'' he retaliated giving me a playful punch in the arm, and i giggled "ooooh!"

me and justin looked at toni, who was grinning "looks like cheyannes got a boyfriend!" she teased

i frowned and looked at justin i wasnt acually sure if i had a boyfriend now... he looked at me

i looked at toni and shrugged she pushed on tho, "come on come on, admit it, cheyanne and  
justin sittin in a tree!" she started "SHUT UP I HATE THAT SONG!" i screamed practily she

had a cheesy teasing look on her face "im gonna keep sing ing until ya admit you got a

boyfriend!" i ran up to her and glared "your anoying!" i said she just stood there, "yall aint no

ray a sunshine either biotch!'' she laughed "you know it whore!" i laughed back and turned to

justin who was trying not to laugh "we do that all the time!" i reassured him he nodded

i figured" he replied marley ran up to us "kiss!" she said i frowned at her "what!" i practicly

screamed again marley smiled "kiss! kiss! kiss! kiss!" she chanted and got toni marley and brady

doing it too i groaned "omigod!" justin put his hand on my shoulder i turned toward him with a

pain look on my face he shrugged i looked at them they were still chanting that same stupid

four letter word that made me embarrased, well as long as it was the only way to shut them up!

i turned to justin and pulled his lips to mine surprised justin kissed me back and my friends

shut there faces and just stared, once out of shock they cheered screamed and toni smiled and

whistled a teasing tune you make when guys see a hot girl, somthing like that, i pulled away  
and looked at them, "happy?" they all nodded and toni laughed "nope!" she objected I turned to

stare at her in horror i knew what she meant "NO! i am not gonna do it! i refuse! wrong number

i wont!" i said freaking out apparently justin knew what she meant to cuz he was laughing i

sighed "you guys are seriously gonna make me do this?" i groaned they all nodded I looked at the

floor i couldnt! yes i loved justin but, i dont really want to push our tounges down each others

throats in front of my friends! i shook my head "not happening!" i rejected they all sighed sad

i smiled to see them finnally in defeat, i beamed proudly and pulled justin away to my room

away from my teasing friends, they followed us tho damn them... lol! we were all in my room

reading magazines obviously i was reading the new chapter of my justin bieber life story

biography "wtf!" i said everyone looked up "what?" toni asked i frowned "chapter 9: the bieber

buzz!" everyone bursted into laughter and justin shook his head smiling i giggled "oh!" toni  
shouted i looked up "what?" she looked up "justin biebers new hit tv show series bieberfever,  
season finale airs april 16th! at 7:00!" i looked at the clock, 6:59 "holy shit!" i said remembering  
i sat up gaped the remote and turned the tv on the theme song was just playing through, "thanx

for the reminder toni i forgot!" "your welcome" she said as everyone crowded on my bed to

watch "my friend miley says its not about the crime, dean and jb gonna tell ya one time!" me

and the girls sang at the end, justin smiled and shook his head again, as it started "justin!" rang

debby ryans voice from the tv, "what?" debby screeched " can you beleive it!" he frowned

"beleive what?" debbys mouth dropped "you dont know! wow! fail!" justins face kept frowning

on the show, "david archuleta is coming here!" he shrugged and debby squeeled " hes like so

famous! hes sooo cool!" justins character shrugged "so?" debby slaped him upside the head  
"this is a big deal!" all my friends and me laughed debby... she played an overly perky girl  
named holly paige, she was so exited all the time secretly justins character, justin, was saposed  
to secretly like her or something idk but it was a funny show it continued "im gonna be this close

to a famous person!" she squeeled justin huffed "what am i, a bowl of rice?" holly sighed "when

your in school trying to be normal you might as well be!" she said jumping off justin gaped at her

and me and friends all laughed justin laughed too, i dont think he knew how funny the show

was til he acually sat down and watched it, we finished the episode and talked about boys, hair,

epic fails, and justin, then we all went to sleep had a huge slumber party blast promising we'd

all go to the mall to hang out tommorow. i woke up the next morning in justins arms somehow,  
great exactliy what our moms wanted to see, he was sleeping still i really didnt kare about what  
our moms would think right now all i thought was i needed, justin. i places my head in his chest

light enough not to hurt him but hard enough that i could hear his heart beat i tapped my fingers

along to the beat of his heart, huh, i sat up grabing my notebook and started wrighting a song  
for the first time in my life once i got wrighters block i took a break and snuggled down into  
justins side he stured, his eyes fluttered open he looked down at me, "morning shawty" i giggled  
he was surprised to wake up to my face as i was to wake up to his, i held his hand and kissed his  
cheek he smiled and looked at me he looked down to the floor "hey where are the girls?" he

asked i looked down they werent there, i smiled turned around and pressed my lips to his

i felt him smile i put my hand on his face and rolled on my side his hand reached the back of my

neck, i pulled away "justin as much as i'd like to sit here and make out with you, i think we  
should go go see if the girls are ok at least" he nodded "sure" we got up and walked downstairs  
justin glanced at the counter "theres my phone!" i giggled i grabed his phone and ran around

the living room "hey!" he yelled laughing i opened his phone "whos christian?" "lemme see" he

said trying to take it i held it out of his reach i read the texts aloud "justin dude, i tried calling

but your probly busy hanging with that girl your telling me about anywho calls me back laterz!"

i laughed he finnally grabed his phone and dialed christain, i heard christain pick up "hey dude!"

"yo, christain sup?" i heard faint talking from christain justin nodded "ya we were acually gonna  
go to the mall today, feel free to come, laterz!" he hung up, "christains coming to the mall with  
us!" i nodded and juped over to justin walking outside hand in hand.


	7. sabrina the teenage bitch

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

Chapter 7

-sabrina the teenage bitch-

we walked outside to find toni marley and brady hanging with some boys toni turned to me  
and justin "awww did you guys finnally decide to get outa bed?" she laughed one of the boys

the shorter one frowned "dude..." justin shook his head "so not whatcha think!" he saved i smiled

justin frowned "hey what are you guys doing here?" the shorter one explained "we were called

for a surprise visit, this pretty little lady set it all up!" he said pointing to toni she frowned and

smiled at once kinda awkwardly that was so her! the short one shifted his feet "oh, sorry girl" he

said talking to me "im ryan and this is chaz" he said pointing to hiself then the taller guy ryan had

about the same hair color as justin, and chaz had dark brown hair like me they all had skaterboy

hair i thought it was adorible one of the reasons i loved justin, i waved at him "cheyanne." we  
sat there and talked for a while and then headed off to the mall when we walked in this hot  
guy -not as hot as justin- was sitting on the wall he walked over to us "sup guys! im christian!"

i smiled he seemed nice i loved his perky attitude thats why he was perfect for marley, but i

dont think he realized it yet... he looked at me and nodded i giggled me and justin held hands  
"wait a minute, justin..." justin looked up "ya man?" christian smiled lightly" are you trying to  
tell me this babe is the one you were talking about?" justin nodded "why?" christain looked

surprised "shes hot!" he commented i gaped while smileing i was flattered, "why thank you

christain!" i laughed "but im biebersgirl!" i laughed cuddling under justins arm he looked shocked  
"justin! your dating this babe! you are so lucky!" i smiled at him he was sweet like justin, i

looked at him "oh christain meet my friends, toni, brady, and marley!" christain looked from  
each one of them, he smiled "hi, toni, brady, hey marley whats shaking?" he said throwing his

arm around marley playfully everyone laughed marley just blushed "hi." she said i steped up "ok,

i have to find a seriously pretty dress to wear for the spring dance on saterday, and then a cute

outfit if i get tired of the dress!" everyone laughed "well well well, what do we have here a  
loser parade?" said a voice i wirled around and was slapped in the face by sabrina, from the

floor i glared everyone gaped she sneered "i thought i told you to stay away from my justin!" i

sighed from the floor i got up "sabrina, hes not yours ok? hes mine now back away" "make me

you manstealing slut!" she screamed pushing me over i hit the floor again and my face met the  
floor i got up my face starting to get red. "sabrina!" i said crying "hes not yours he never will be,  
so leave me and justin alone and move on!" she sneered shook her head and slaped me again,

and grabed the arm the bear scratch was on and dug her manicureed jell nailes in my skin

"ow!" i yelped her nails scratched me as i released from her grip my cheek was fully red now

and my scratch started bleeding again "ow, ow, ow," i repeated crying griping my arm, i heard

christain ask where the big scratch came from and toni told him the whole story, i ran to justin  
threw myself into his arms, he held me tight as i cried sabrina walked over grabed the back of

my shirt, and pulled me away from justin "no!" i screamed i elbowed her and she face planted

me on the floor and sat on me "leave my justin alone, or ill pound you so hard you'll be sneezing  
out your belly button got me!" i nodded she got off me and i got up brushed the dust of me,

wiped the tears off my face looked at justins eyes one last time, and fled from the group,

"cheyanne!" everyone screamed at once justin went to run after me but sabrina stopped him his  
friends freaked out at her and she was totally flirting with every one of them making justin mad

and my friends pissed off, i ran until i couldnt breathe i quickly hid in a store called victorias  
i recieved a text from toni:

TONI:where are you!  
CHEY:victorias, if your coming dont bring justin!  
TONI:but hes worried about you and hes your boyfriend!  
CHEY:toni, i think i might have to end it with justin...  
TONI:what! why!  
CHEY:because next thing you know sabrina will have a knif to my throat!  
TONI:cheyanne please, justin wants to see you!  
CHEY:no! look i wanna see him but i cant!  
TONI:fine i come and ill leave justin!  
CHEY:good.

toni looked at the gang glared at sabrina, and said "justin, come on i know where she is!' justin  
tried followed her but sabrina held him back, "my babys not going no where near the manstealin

sluty whorey shit brain!" she screamed toni turned around yanked justin out of sabrinas grip,  
"YOUR NOT GONNA FUCKIN START WITH ME GOT IT! PUNCH ME IN THE FACE LIKE ILL  
FUCKING KARE I DONT GIVE A SHIT! JUSTIN IS MY BEST FRIENDS BOYFRIEND AND YOU  
DO NOT TREAT HER LIKE THAT OR TRY TO STEAL HER BOYFRIEND SHES THINKING ABOUt

BREAKIN UP WITH HIM BECAUSE OF YOU! horror struck justins face toni contiued yelling.  
"YOU TRY TO PULL THIS SHIT AGAIN ILL HAVE YOU SLEEPING WITH THE GOD DANM  
FUCKING FISHES! THE DEAD ONES!" toni threatened and pulled justin along, leaving sabrina  
scared and pissed "TH- THAT BITCH!" she turned to justins friends "hi there im sabrina!" she

flirted brady and marley steped infront of ryan chaz and christain glaring at sabrina. sabrina just

sneered, and stood glaring back at them. toni and justin walked through the mall looking for

victorias "you got to be kidding me!" she took out her phone and dialed a number and held the

phone to her ear, "hey, where are you i cant find it!" she said "its at the west end!" toni growled  
"im at the east end ill be there soon!" toni rolled her eyes and pulled justin the way they came

when they finnally found it toni stoped justin "wait here" she went in and seen me crying in the

corner, she bent down next to me, "hey." i hugged her and she tried to get me to stop crying,  
"toni sabrina scares me, she never used to but now that justins in the picture shes a freaking  
slutty psychopath!" toni laughed "slutty psychopath, im so useing that one!" i laughed a bit, she

started fixing my hair from the dobrev-taylor clash, scince i was to stirred to. she sighed "listen i

gave sabrina the slip it was acually pretty funny, she was so be scared of me!" i laughed she

looked at me scared teared up face "listen, dont break up with justin, me and the girls will make  
sure shes stays far away from you as possible!" i looked at her "i dont know toni..." she pointed a  
finger at me "ill be forced to slap you out of your tree! face it maybe if you fall out of your tree

and fall on her head, maybe you ll find your brain!" i laughed "ok i wont break up with him" i

said "promise?" she asked i nodded after our awsome girly hand shake toni looked up "Justin, get

in here!" justin walked in and i groaned "toni i told you not to bring him!" "hey, i just did you a  
favor!" i looked up at justin and he had a hurt look on his face, i couldnt stand it, i got up and ran

straight into his arms and kissed his cheek "justin im sorry!" he frowned "for what?" "worrying you

to death!" he nodded i smiled and laughed brady, marley, christain, ryan, and chaz came running

down the hallway "guys! shes gone psycho! i mean psycho!" "get back here you stupid bitches!"

yelled sabrina from down the hallway, i grabed a hold of justin fairly tight and walked out  
sabrina glared so bad at me i litterally thought she was trying to make me explode, "you!" she  
yelled as she took a step forward toni steped out in frount of me, sabrina stopped glared but

you could see her fear, she inched away before running away toni sneered and turned around

"told you she was scared of me!'' i laughed i still griped justin "hey"toni said "why dont we go back

to cheyannes and play spin the bottle of somthing!" we all agreed to it, and we went back to  
my house we got in my room and were sitting in the circle, and we were playing kind of

differently were people dared to kiss, "cheyanne goes first!" toni said so i thought "um..."

i looked around "toni i dare you to kiss ryan!" i said with an evil grin on my face she glared  
at me "you owe me!" she sternly said and went and kissed ryan, everyone clapped screammed  
wistled me and justin shared a glance and laughed they broke apart "ok my turn to dare!"

she looked at me deviously i went eyed "oh no..." i said " oh yeah!" she said she looked around  
and an idea creeped across her face i cringed this wasnt gonna be pretty... "cheyanne!" she

shouted "yeah?" i asked scared justin was keeping an eye and an ear out it was kinda funny him

curious what toni was gonna make me do "i dare you to french kiss christain!" she laughed mine,

justin and christains heads shot up "what!" i said horrified christain had a shy smile on his face

i studdered " i havent even got that far with justin yet!" i retaliated she laughed "pay backs  
a bitch!" i cringed i looked from christain to justin to toni "not gonna happen! i said putting my

headphones back on and blasting justin bieber 'pick me' full blast toni screamed at me me a second

later i took of the headphones not turning the music off so everyone could hear 'pick me' by  
justin bieber blaring out of the headphones, it was silent for a moment, finnally i said "fine!''

they all looked surprised i sat up got my hair out of the way me and christian moved closer to  
each other justin looked horrified, i mentally laughed at that i leaned in and pressed my lips  
against christians, suddenly the world lit up, it wasnt like justins kisses justin was better but i felt

sparks from christian too, i put my toung in his mouth and intertwined it with his, he held my

face and i wrapped my arms around him, the girls and guys started cheering wildly exept justin  
i was acually ashamed to say it but i forgot my boyfriend was in the room we let go a few  
seconds later, and they all frowned and smiled "well?" toni asked i smiled "woah... that was...

awsome!" justin frowned i didnt even look at him and i said "but, hes still not my justin baby!"

justin smiled and i looked at him everyone laughed "christians turn!" i said he looked around

"justin!" i looked up frowning justin looked at me i sighed "i dare you to kiss... marley!"

i looked up "what!" justin frowned "uh ok..." marley was smiling her and justin kissed and for  
some reson i wanted to punch her in the face, was this how justin felt when i tounged christain?  
they pulled apart and marley had the biggest smile ever i just wanted to wipe it off he face with

a wooden stick! justin said he could handle it but i was still his baby girl i laughed and my feelings

to hurt marley were gone. the rest of the gang went to watch a movie exept brady and chaz

we dont know where they went... me and justin went up to my room so bascicly toni, ryan

marley, and christian were left to watch curse of the dead, so glad i was up in my room with

justin, i hated that movie with a passion...


	8. disaster

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

Chapter 8

-disaster-

The next morning i woke up in juustins arms again, we really gotta watch what we do at night...

cuz once again, i couldnt remember, its like we get drunk on something, but i have no clue what,

wait, maybe it was justin, hee hee, i laughed to myself ya getting drunk on your boyfriend, cuz

that could happen! i looked around, justin was already awake i kissed his cheek he jumped a bit,

geuss he didnt think i was awake yet "morning babe" he said sweetly i smiled i looked down he

was shirtless i looked at the huge scratch mark that was still very visible, "im ok dont worry."  
he said knowing i was looking at it, i hugged him lightly making sure i wasnt touching it i kissed

him lighly over and over, then the gang came crashing the door down "gross!" marley screeched

the rest of them shivered and toni sat there with a discusted look "you two are like a married

couple!" she said i looked at justin, "weve heard that before!" "see its not just me!" seth screamed

from his room "get a room! brady said i looked at her "were in a room!" i said "get a different

room!" she countered i laughed i loved my friends they were awsome! seth walked in "ah! he said

hiding his face in his arms "does he own a shirt!" he said muffled by his arms i laughed at him

"i love you guys!" i exlaimed i sat up seth hugged me "you do know this body was just touching

justins bare chest right?" i asked "ah!" he screamed letting go "mushy teenage boy germs! some

body enoculate me please!" we all laughed justin sat up "you im quite fine with him not wearing

a shirt!" i laughed justin smirked the joined a course of ews and grosses i handed justin his shirt

he slid it over his scratch, i didnt need to walk downstairs with justin half naked, and find out  
our moms were in the kitchen i walked downstairs when he was ready we practicly jumped

downstairs "huh no moms, i coulda left ya shirtless!" i said happily, our friends all begged "no!"

we laughed ryan stood up and walked over "i heard you two got cozy last night!" " nothing

happened dude!" justin said ryan nodded "well even tho nothing happened i gotta say, NICE!"  
they did there wierd hand shake thing and i laughed i kissed justins cheek "your too cute for me

somtimes!" i said chaz walked up hand in hand with brady, "sup!" i laughed "hey guys..." they

looked at me, laughed and we all said at the same time " ooh bradys got a boyfriend!" brady

sighed, "yes i do!" shesaid proundly i laughed again, and linked my arm in justins "so watcha guys  
wanna do today?" i asked they all shrugged i thought "omg! we should so like, build a house or  
something!" toni exlaicmed "you mean like a fort?" i asked she nodded "ok where?" she thought

"oh how bout that field, member no one knows about it my eyes widened and i griped justins shirt

and gasped he held me close, "dont worry, ill be there!" he reassured me "uh well ok then..." so

we all took wood paint furniture and tools with us to the field, the candles were still everywhere

i kicked on "we have alot of work to do!" i stated they all agreed and got to work me and justin

cleaned up the candle mess toni and ryan cleared out all the grassin one spot that we were gonna

use to build this fort, brady and chaz picked up all the rocks thar would get in the way, and

marley and christian took care of organizing the suplies, we worked for almost 6 hours and got

the walls and the roof done plus the floor, me and justin were inside nailing in a few more nails

into places that needed it, everyone came inside to check i out justin went outside to grab a few

more needed tools and we checked out the work we got finished today we took it all in it was  
acually impressive and we were proud of our hard work, "i love it so far!" toni said exited i  
nodded "yeah it definatly comin!" i said we all studdied it for a while until we heard a scream

from outside, i looked up terrified "justin?" no answer i ran out side ''justin!'' i looked around

justin was no where in sight i turned to my friends and started crying, "JUSTIN!" i screamed

again, nothing i fell to the ground and my friends ran to keep me comforted, i cried out in

emotional pain "JUSTIN! PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU ANSWER ME!" i ran into the bush my

friends gasped "cheyanne!'' they all screamed "justin!" i took out my phone as my friends caught

up to me i called justins cell, no answer, i cried worse now, i dialed the home phone"hello?"

"seth!" he frowned "cheyanne? whats wrong are you crying?" i nodded "yes, seth listen have to  
tell me, please say that justins at the house!" he shifted "sorry its just me!" "are you sure!"

i pushed "yes!" he said "omigod... seth i need your help justins missing!'' he looked wide eyed

"what!" i nodded "ya he screamed we ran out and he wasnt there!" seth rushed "ok cheyanne

calm down well find him!" seth screamed i cried and looked around "you look for clues in the

area!" i nodded "k thanks bye!" i said and hung up i started looking around i kicked at leaves  
and twigs then "whats that!'' marley yelled she pointed to something shiny hangin from a tree

branch i looked up and gaped i jumped and caught a hold of a tree branch swung up, fliped

grabed the other tree branch, took the shiny object down and droped i was surprised to find  
christian catching me, he put me down "thanks..." i looked at the shiny thing in my hands and

sobbed "what is it?" toni asked i turned around cluching justins dog tag, he wears it everywhere  
everyone gaped chistian hugged me, "were gonna find him!" he told me i looked in his eyes

i never noticed but he had adorible brown eyes like justin, i stared at them for a while, marley

wasnt exactly to happy with where this was going, so i broke the gaze and continued wondering

seth caught up to us a few minutes later "found anything?" i looked at him i held out the tag  
"justins dog tag?" said trying to be helpful he grabed it from me "hey!" he took out some liquid  
and powder and smired it all tover the dog tag then took a light and waved it over it identifying

a finger print, i looked at it "thats my finger print from when i got it off the tree" i sighed  
"justin please be ok!" i pleaded dont worry justin... i was gonna find him no matter what!


	9. crossing the line

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

Chapter 9

-crossing the line-

I looked around the forest all night with a flashlight it died and my eyes got tired i was serching

by myself, ya smart move i know, but i love justin, and i needed to find him, i had snuck out to

look moms djing with pattie so she wouldnt be home til three am i sighed after looking 6 hours  
and not a thing, i was begining to fear the worst, i finnally just gave up and collapsed in the grass

on the forest floor sound asleep 3 hours later or so i felt a warm hand on my shoulder i felt  
someone breathing on my neck i stirred "justin?" i croaked the person stayed silence for a while then

said "no its christian" i looked up, i flung myself into his arms to hug him "what are you doing out

here!" he asked i let go of the hug "i was looking for justin." christians went wide "how much do

you love him!" i doped my head "i love him more than myself" he cleared his throat "you do

know thats not safe right?" i laughed a little he was funny like justin too, he stood me up "here

were gonna look for him!" "we are?" he nodded "im not gonna let you give up on your true love

because justin needs you right now!'' he replied he was right i had to find justin! i nodded and

walked with christian the rest of the way we looked another 3 hours we had walked the entire

primiter of the forest! justin wasnt found... i lay my head on christians shoulder and cried he was  
really gone... i felt like someone punched a hole in my chest, like someone ripped my heart in

half and steped on it like it crahes in a million pieces like cinderellas glass slipper if you droped

it like feels like i just died inside i gripped christian tight and he conforted me gosh ever scince

justin got here my lifes been great, and shity huh. He took my shoulders, "cheyanne you listen  
me, hes ok i know it hes one of my best friends i know him! hes probly thinking of you right now!"

i nodded "ok" we kept looking but nothing by 7:00 we were out like a light we collasped side  
by side and slpet close to each other and i curled up to hid chest, he had his arm around me and

i fell into a deep sleep... during my sleep i heard a voice in my head, it was a girl, and she was

mean and obnoxious "hahaha you thought you won didnt you? you thought you finnally beat

me at something, well think again taylor hahaha!" thats all she said and she kept repeatin it in

my head over and over, i woke up the next morning christian was already awake looking at me

kinda awkward then i noticed why i was so close to christian our lips were nearing touching then  
i did something that so wasnt me, i was wrong to do it but hey my boyfriends missing my friends

arnt here im cold wet and cranky i wasnt myself right now i pushed my lips to his sending shocks

through my body i surprised the shit out of him but he kissed me back anyway, i felt fire works  
like justin did he made me feel special somehow... maybe it was just the lack of justin talking i

dont know but it felt really good i pulled away and looked down "sorry..." he smiled "dont be"

i laughed he made my heart patch back up when i need justin, he kissed my cheek and i laughed  
again! we got up and started wandering we were holding hands while we walked yeah i definenly  
wasnt myself today... we walked a far distance, until i realized somthing... mean, obnoxious...

OMG! i knew exactly where justin was! i pulled christian along we entered a huge house with

gold walls and peral flooring with a spriral stair cas going up and down i walked straight up the

stairs to a room i knew this place fairly well i used to hang out here all the time befor junior

high, i heard giggleing comeing from a room upstairs i tried it locked a looked around huffed  
and kicked the door in it fell to reveal sabrina, sitting on justin acting all flirty she looked at me  
"oh come on... really!" "really" i countered arms crossed justin sat up pushing sabrina off him  
"cheyanne! christian!" he ran over and hugged me but i didnt kare about huggs, i grabed his face  
and smashed my lips on his sabrina gaped christian made and awkward face, justin wrapped hi

arms around my lower back i grabed a hold of the neck of his sweater and pushed my toung in

his mouth he sofly sucked on my bottom lip i pulled away and hugged him again "justin you

scared me! i thought i lost you i thought..." i swallowed "the worst" i finished he kissed my neck  
"sorry babe for a priss, shes strong! im sorry i worried you!" i snuggled him into my neck "doesnt

matter just as long as your in these arms" i said i looked at sabrina, i walked over "you sneeky  
slutty whory ugly bitchy usless bra stuffing fake faced lip glossing hair loving pole dancing barbie

doll!" i took a deep breath and punched her in the face "ha! tomboy style! my turn!'' i steped on  
her hair and swore that if she ever touched justin again shed have none! i walked back to justin

and walked home with him and christian i walked in the door with justin and christian and every  
one just screamed i reassured them told them where he was told them i took kare of it we all  
had a celebration that we found justin and that everyone was safe "i cant belive sabrina had my

bieber babe!" i shouted still mad at her "you acually punched her in the face!" toni screamed  
exited i nodded she deserved more than that, she crossed the line! we all laughed and loved  
now that everyone was fine.

(authours note: sorry the chapters are gettin shorter, im having serious wrighters block...

but dont worry bailey does not cancel things ill finish it promise!)


	10. impossible

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

Chapter 10

-impossible-

i looked around, the room was silent, i was on the floor, i frowned and got up to find justin  
sleeping i rolled my eyes at myself, i went downstairs to find everyone watching smallvill i

laughed justins favorite show... i ploped down next to toni and ryan "hey" she said i waved

ryan had his arm around toni and i frowned "what are my friends and justins friends all dating

now?" i asked she shrugged "marleys not dating christian yet!" "haha yet, nice." marley frowned

and christian blushed i laughed i got up to sit buy christian "look at his face hes blushing thats

adorible!" christian smiled "you always like my face!" he said i shrugged "true, but sorry im taken!"  
i laughed he smirked and i thought it was adorible, i had my arms around him joking around  
justin came down he frowned and smiled i quickly took my arms off christian "um were just,

joking!" i studdered justin nodded "yeah i know." i ran over and hugged him he returned the hug  
and kissed me softly and my friends groaned i laughed i nuged justin he nodded i looked toward

my friends, "im going to fix up justins scratches, so unless you wanna see justin shirtless stay here"  
toni smailed "i wouldnt mind just kidding!" i glared/smiled at her and headed upstairs with justin

"shirt, off." i said once we got upstairs to my room.  
he obiedianly took his shirt of and threw it on the floor by my bed i examined the scratch before

sitting him down on the bed i took the flash light and checked it out more carfully, i started

cleaning it up a bit again like weve done every two nights like the doctor instructed his was

worse then mine so i was carfull cuz of it i cringed everytime he said ow, i never wanted to hurt

him, ever, a tear escaped my eyes he noticed, he wiped it away with his hand "hey whats wrong

baby?" he asked worriedly i looked him in the eyes "i never wanna hurt you... i cant stand it!"

i cried he hugged me "dont worry cheyanne, out of all the things in life that i could fear, the only

one that would hurt me is if you wernt here" i smiled i threw my arms around him and kissed him

just as i did the bedroom door flung open, and we pulled away from each other i looked up to  
find a boy, standing in disbelief. My eyes went wide, and i froze i looked at his facial expresion  
he looked pale as a ghost surprised, and completley caught of gaurd "riley!" i screamed he

blinked to attention, "huh?" i stood and walked over to him "what are you doing here!" he  
looked in my eyes "well i came by to visit, but it appears your busy." i looked toward justin who

was sitting there, clueless, i turned back "riley i really think you should leave." i said rushing to

get him out of my room "what why?" i looked down and blinked "because..." he looked hurt,  
i gave him a half reassuring look, he didnt smile tho, i looked at justin he just frowned clueless

still i turned back to riley who starred at me intencly i looked down, "riley i-" i was interupted

by riley leaning down and trying to kiss me, i stood there not noticing for a minute and when

almost kissed i backed away "riley!" i said i looked at justin, who had a surprised/angeryish look

on his face i looked back at riley who stood looking at me "what?" i looked at him giving him a

'what the hell' look "riley, listen..." "lets talk outside!" he said interjecting and grabing my shirt

and pushing me out the door half glaring at justin, once out the door riley looked at me hurt,  
i sighed "come on riley seriously!" he shifted "what?" i looked at him with a random look, "riley,  
what are you doing?" i asked he opened his mouth to talk "i came to get my girlfriend back"

i shook my head i tried to speak but was interupted, "who is he?" he asked calmly, riley was  
never the possesive type thats why i used to love him, i never had to deal with drama, thats also

why i loved justin he wasnt to overly possesive either, i looked at him "thats justin my old best

friend riley looked down "looks like the friendship was escalated..." he said calmly again i sighed  
"riley-" riley interupted by placing his lips on mine i tied to pull away but he had me against the  
wall another reason i used to love him, he was strong, justin flung the door open and i didnt

notice i finnally pushed riley off me "riley you stupid boy!" i blurted he frowned "im the stupid

boy! what about that loser in your room!" we still hadnt noticed justin came out, i gasped  
"you did not just call my boyfriend stupid!" rileys eyes went wide "your what!" i slapped myself  
on the fore head "i mean! no i didnt mean that!" i blurted "well is he your boyfriend or not!"  
i sighed "riley just leave "no, answer my question." i cringed "i dont feel comfortable answering  
that!" riley muttered "ya cuz he is your boyfriend..." with out thinking i screamed "no hes not!"

i slaped my hand over my mouth justin looked surprised I took my hand wawy "god why dont

just go, if we keep fighting ill just make it worse, im so fusterated right now your making me

say the wrong things!" i shouted he shook his head "not until you tell me the truth!" i frowned  
"fine!" i shouted "so hes my boyfriend, whats it to you!" riley shook his head "nothing whats he

to you?" i sighed "hes my whole world, ok? i know your not happy with it but-" "cheyanne!"

riley screamed " i love you!" he shouted at me i looked pale and surprised "you- you what!"  
he looked down "riley... omg! um... i have no comment!" he smiled, and knelt to kiss me again,  
i put my hands up "no! no, no, no! riley... your not gonna do that to me..." he frowned "do

what?" i sighed "you kiss me, i feel different, i get confeused, break up with justin, then what  
would i do!" he smiled "come to me?" he asked "no, uh no im not going there, were not even

gonna get that far!" he kissed me again i backed up "woah!" "what?" he asked i frowned "um i  
dont know... i-" "feel different?" he teased i shook my head "n- no." i lied "mhmm" he said

skeptically i sighed "NO! i dont i cant its not possible!" i said freaking out "i love justin not riley!"  
i said aloud to myself "omg riley what have you done to me!" i shouted "im getting mixed  
feelings good job!" he smiled slyly "me or justin?" he asked i looked at him "you think i can answer

that now!" he looked up at justin, he smirked and looked back at me "well you  
better figure it out!" he said i looked at him "why!" with out hesitation he said "because justins

heard this entire convosation." i looked pale and scared "WHAT!" i screamed i put my face in  
my hand ready to cry "please tell me hes not right behind me..." i mumbled riley just nodded

to my horror i jerked my head up and turned around justin was staring at me suprised and

a little bit angry i turned to riley "how dare you! you knew he was there! you jerk how could

you do that to me!" he shrugged "im like that!" my mouth dropped he smirked at me and justin

"ill be going now... you two figure out your problom" he said turning i blurted "there isnt gonna  
be a problom!" shouted once i heard the front door close i droped my face in my hand "this...  
is a probom..." i admited to myself and turned to face justin witch just made my heart scared of

being broken. he just stood there a then finnally tried to stomp by me i put my hand on his  
shoulder "justin hold up" he looked at then floor "why?" i cringed "because, i want to fix it!" he

shook his head "theres nothing to fix." i shifted on my feet "yes there is..." he still looked at the  
ground "like the fact that you cant choose between me and riley who is he anyway?" i cringed

"your gonna make me tell you?" he nodded looking at the floor "ok im not gonna tell you unless  
you look at me!" he slowly looked at me i knew it pained him to, "hes riley morris, hes... my ex  
boyfriend..." i said looking down "but he broke up with me in 5th grade and i got over it!" he

nodded "yeah you so got over it..." rolled my eyes "justi-" "so then me or riley?" he asked interupting  
me, i sighed he nodded "great so when you figure it out, come tell me, if i wanna talk to you!"

he said trying to stomp past me again in a rush to get him to stay, i stoped him putting my hand

on his chest he breathed in pain, i gasped, he looked down grabed my hand pulled in off him  
and slid by leaving me there, to cry. Toni marley brady ryan christian and chaz were sitting  
there, and watched justin walk angerly down stairs to the basment, toni cringed and looked at  
the group "i told you that wasnt gonna go well..." ryan stood up, "wait here babe, ill go talk to  
him." he said heading down stairs toni stood up im gonna go talk to cheyanne." she said heading

upstairs the basment was cold, and quiet ryan crept up "justin, dude?" justin looked at ryan, and

closed his eyes "hey." he said ryan walked to the couch and sat beside justin "look i know its a bit

soon to ask but would you tell me what happened? justin sat up "well lets just say her ex boyfriend

riley came for a visit. he stated.

"Then he asked to talk to me, outside the room." i told toni i sighed

"and i walk out to find them kissing!" justin said painfuly

"then me and ryan got into a fight" i said while a tear fell dow my face.

"i watched them fight, and it wasnt-"

"pretty." i told toni she nodded "riley totally set me up and knew justin was standing there,

and tried to make me look like the bad guy... and succeeded..." i added

"after she said she couldnt choose between us, i just lost it and got mad... witch i wish i wouldntve"

he told ryan

"and now i feel like such a bitch!" i cried toni sadly played with her jb charm braclett then an

idea clashed through my mind...


	11. cant you see i still love you?

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

Chapter 11

-cant you see i still love you?-

riley was on his way home, he was smirking when he left now he just felt like shit, damn guilt,  
served him right on my part, as he walked he began to wish hed never fucked with mine and

justins relationship, he was considering apoligizing but he had already skateboarded half the way  
home, he was going through this all in his mind when he looked down feeling guilty and epicly  
failed by crashing into someone as they both fell on the ground the girl freaked "omg! you could

watch where your-" she stoped when she seen rileys face "oh hi" she said riley stood looking at  
her he held his hand out to help her "sorry...about that..." he said sourly once back on her feet,

she smiled "it ok... i was totally in the way i shoulldve watched i am soooo sorry im such a clutz,

i really am sorry..." she stoped herself from blabering looked in his eyes and held out a hand

for him to shake "im sabrina." she said sweetly and meant it, he smiled shook he hand and his  
smile disapeared she frowned "whats wrong?" she asked he shook his head "i just feel like shit,  
i broke up my ex girlfriend and her boyfriend..." he said sadly she sighed "really thats sooo sad

im sorry, ive been tryin to break up my crush and his girlfriend for the longest time... now im  
just rethinking it..." he nodded "i mean, cheyanne and justin were perfect and i had to fuck it up!"

sabrina shook her head snaping to attention "wait did you just say cheyanne and justin?" he  
nodded wondering why she asked she fully explained, justins my crush and cheyannes his girlfriend

or ex girlfriend i geuss..." he started crying and she hugged him "what have i done!" he cried she

started crying too, "what was i about to do!" she cried into his arm "they were perfect and i was

planning to wreck it!" he hugged her back "and i did wreck it!" they broke apart and sat there

crying about it then realized they started talking calmly about the whole thing. "wait." sabrina

said "you want them back together?" he nodded " i was planning to get cheyanne, but then i

realized how rude and selfish it was!" sabrina sighed "and i wanted justin, but so do i, i realize its  
not the right thing to do!" she said having trouble beleiving she thought somthing was rude and  
wrong. she sat up "well we tore this puzzle apart, and now im willing to fix it!" she stated

surprising herself, he looked up "your right, lets connect this couple again!" he agreed and they  
shook on it.

meanwhile it had been hours, and i had spent them crying out my tears before i burst into tears  
by walking downstairs and even looking at him, i had spent from 11:00 to 5:00 crying and getting\

used to the fact we werent together anymore... just thinking about it made me wanna cry more  
i got up and wandered around through my closet and my drawers picking out an outfit i kinda

a plan, it was kinda lame but it was the best i had, i cried while getting ready good thing i put  
the make up on last, i dried my eyes and took a deep breath before opening my room door and

heading downstairs.

JUSTINS POINT OF VIEW

i had sat there watching reruns of smallvill the past three hours... yup 6 episodes i had already

seen maybe i was just that depressed... idk, cheyanne was just, confeused thats probly why i

mean if my grirlfriend from 5 years ago came back and told me she still loved me id be in shock

and confeused like she was, man what have i done? i closed my eyes and thought for a second

i needed a little time to think this mess over... earlier ryan and toni both talked to me, i wouldnt  
be surprised if they both talked to cheyanne too, they were just trying to be good best friends  
and get us back together but cheyanne was to guilty and i was to angery at the the time... i geuss

neither of us wanted to listen to them... "mom?" i heard suddenly, i opened my eyes at the sound  
of cheyannes voice at first i lay there with my head back not looking at her for a second, i looked

up and my eyes went wide i almost couldnt breath for a second i finnally shook myself out of it  
she was standing there looking around wearing justin bieber everything, the shirt the sweater,

she had even writen justin bieber, jb, and jb+cl all over her favorite skinny jeans in permenent  
sharpie maker, hair curled, she was even wearing the black converse from grade 5, that i had

writen jb+cl=bestfriens 4ever on the tips witch i was suprised still fit her, a charm braclett, a  
purple dog tag that had bustin bieber writen on it and she was clutching a justin bieber magazine

in her left hand, she looked around her eyes fell on me and she turned so i wouldnt see her cry  
witch i assumed she had been doing for a while hense her puffy red eyes she tried to cover with

eyeliner and mascara failing miserably she finnally gave in and sat on the same couch as me just  
further away, i cringed i thought it was cute, how she tried to make me see that she still loved

me she was stareing my direction exept she was looking out the window behind me, i sighed  
from the corner of my eye i seen her cringe, i could tell she was afraid what i thought, i looked

at her "i sapose... you think your cute now." i finnally said she looked straight at me surprised i  
talked to her "come on i may be i little angery with you but that doesnt mean ill never speak to

you again!" i reassured she smiled a little but it came and went, "i- i just needed to say that, i  
uh, still, l-l-o-v-e- y-you..." she said shyly, her voice shaking more than ever, i sat awkward for

a minute and slouched "i- still love you too" i said my voice shaking a little too, she smiled a

little but again it was gone in a second, i sighed "look i dont hate you, im not angry anymore."

i said witch wasnt all true i was mad but not enough to consider angry, hoping to see her smile

again and as predicted she grinned a little this time it stayed there a little longer, i sighed i couldnt

take it i just couldnt do it anymore i slid myself i little bit closer to her and she smiled again  
"i- i- i was hoping -i- could- s-say i-im s-sorry..." she croaked i cringed she looked so sad... "i shoulve

known t-that i- picked- -you..." she quivered i bit my lip "cheyanne... i admit i thought you were  
uh, wrong at the time, but you were just confeused i mean if my ex girlfriend from 5th grade

came and told me she loved me i probly wouldve done the same." she finnally moved her hair  
to look at me i felt my heart break when she did i saw depresion, saddness hurt, and tears in

eyes and it was too much i inched a bit closer, she was so tense all the time now... when we were  
together she was always laid back, it was kinda sad acually... how our break up had changed her  
like that...

CHEYANNES POINT OF VIEW

i looked at him he was in pain like me he just didnt show it as much, he was the boy, he was  
saposed to be the strong one, at least that was the stereotype, then the door bell rang from the  
back door, i frowned i got up to open it, to find sabrina and riley standing in the door they burst  
in my house riley ran to me sabrina close behind him "cheyanne listen im so sorry i feel like a dick

now..." i hushed him "its fine." sabrina spoke up "wait are you two back together i tensed up  
again looking at justin i turn around and shook my head they both sighed i frowned "why?"

sabrina sighed and walked over to justin i tried not to kare but it didnt work i tensed with a bit  
of anger i was so afraid she was gonna kiss him or worse... she stood infront of him and opened

her mouth i cringed "justin..." he looked at her kinda glaring she sighed again sitting on the coffee  
table across from him and blinked back tears "you need to forgive the poor girl..." she said looking  
in his eyes i nearly choked on my spit "what!" i practilcly screamed riley nodded sabrina sighed

she looked between both of us "you guys need to get back together, you two are perfect for  
each other and no one can take that from you guys, i realized it was wrong to break you two up  
and im sorry i tried too" i stood in shock and justin gave her a surprised look, riley spoke then he  
walked over to grab out attention, "sabrinas right you two deserve each other, and i feel really

bad for trying to wreck that!" sabrina nodded and me and justin attempted to beleive both of  
them me and justin looked at each other, i just slowly walked back to the couch and sat in the  
spot i was sitting in before i was forced to get the door, justin looked at them "can we talk alone?"

he asked they nodded and walked back out the door sabrina turned to me and smiled she mouthed  
'good luck' i smiled and i was pretty sure justin caught what she said cuz he failed attempting to  
hold back a laugh, once they left it was silent for a minnute or two "truth is... you look kinda

cute dressed up like that." he said i giggled "thanks." i croaked "your welcome" he laughed i smiled

and left the smile on my face for while then it wiped away. "listen, um i, thought you might

wanna know... i havent stoped thinking about you scince ya know..." he said sweetly i smiled

"me either..." i said wiping some of my mascara that started running a bit, he looked hurt by the

fact i had cried alot "i think i know that, you look like you ve been cryin" he said adoribly i nodded

"so much i think i got like five head aches..." i said holding my head he looked guilty i touched

his hand with mine, witch was shaking "hey, look, ill be fine, im sorry i made you feel bad its  
not your fault" he retaliated "yes it was, i shoudve never thought otherwise..." i shook my head  
"and i never shoulve douted my feelings for you... sure rileys hot, but, he'll never be equal to

what i once had..." i smiled he grinned at me and walked me to my room and let me sleep...


	12. reconsidering

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

Chapter 12

-reconsidering-

I woke up in a dream, i was walking in the house, it was dark and the chicken that i am i was

scared, i walked threw the empty, cold, dark house and shivered from being scared and cold i  
looked outside the window i freaked out and jumped away from the window when lightning

struck by my window i screamed for a little while before i felt arms around me i looked up, it

was justin, i burried my head in his shoulder as it struck again i screamed into his arm, he  
reassured i was ok, i held justin tighly, he looked at my tear streaked face and then we were

both sent flying to the ground in the next strike, i looked around and justin was no where to be seen  
i sat up straight in my bed, i breathed heavily, not again... it had been days scince me and

justins break up we were back to being really good friends but we werent back together the days  
have been hard, considering the same nightmare over and over scince, i geuess i still felt abandoned,  
maybe i just didnt feel safe with out him as, you know... i walked down the hallway and tried

walking down the stairs, but triped and fell down them justin, toni, and my mom ran over,

"are you ok cheyanne?" mom asked i nodded "yeah, im fine ive just been thinking of something..."

she put her hand on my back "about what?" she said concerned because i kept falling and triping

latley, "a dream..." mom went wide eyed "the same one again!'' she wondered i nodded toni

frowned "what dream?" i looked at her and explained "im home alone, its dark, its cold, i look  
out the window and im freaked by the biggest storm ever right by my window i scream and out

of no where, justin comes in and holds me so im not freaking out..." justin frowned interested i  
continued "it keeps on clashing and i scream while in his arms at one point i look up and hes

just, gone, he disapears like, he was never there, and im left alone..." toni and justin looked  
suprised, "and youve had these dreams how long?" she asked I shuddered "scince the night me

and justin..." i looked around "you know..." i said a little depressed she frowned "what?" i looked

at her "you know, um yeah..." i said again looking at the floor she still didnt get it "what!" i

glared at her "broke up! ive had them scince me and justin broke up! god why do you make me

say it!" i yelled crying i said sitting on the stairs, mom turned to toni "she doesnt like to talk about  
the break up" i stood up "stop saying it! i cant take it! i just cant do it! it its hurts ok! why do you

say it!" i screamed toni hugged me "sshhh calm down..." i broke free "dont tell me to calm down!

i cant stand knowing were not together anymore! we were perfect and then i went and fucked it

up i get it!" my mom went wide eyed "cheyanne!" "im falling apart ok let me swear if i want!"

i cried toni tried to get through to me "cheyanne! its been almost a week scince you guys BROKE  
UP ok get over it!" i pushed her away "stop it! ill never be over him ok!" i cried again, not

karing if justin was there or not whos eyes were wide "so stop tryin to make me get over him  
im struggling to just be friends ok! I LOVE JUSTIN AND ALWAYS WILL!" i screamed and ran  
to the basement to cry, leaving toni guilty my mom sad, and justin suprised knowing i still love  
him. justin walked down an hour later "hey." he said i turned around " oh hi..." i said wiping my

tears with my sleeve, he sat down by me he sat quiet for a while, "so... this, being,friends thing  
isnt working for you?" he asked i shook my head "no... its the hardest thing ive ever tried to

handle... its like i feel alone and eveyones gone, sometimes ill see flashes of you but, as soon as  
your there, your gone, you just disapear into, thin air and im by myself its like no ones ever there

anymore..." he nodded listening interested in my problom to be friends, "and these dreams...  
they scare me, ive had them every night scince we, broke up, i- i think im scared that your gonna

just disapear without explanation, and ill never see you again im forced to deal with the pain,  
and fear of losing you, all the time." i snivled he slid over an hugged me i burried my head in his

neck and scream/cried at the same time, he looked at me "i know its hard but baby belive me  
you've always been my girl, and i wasnt ready to call it quits" i smiled i little and hugged him

while saying "with the strenth of our love we can go no where but up no where but up..." he smiled  
he took my shoulders "its ok ill be here for you, always because i still love you..." i bit my lip  
"so do i." he bit his lip now, "you wanna get back together dont you?" i sniffed and nodded slowly

"its too hard being friends, i dont feel as safe in your arms as i used to." "understandable." he  
said it was silent for a bit, he looked at me and i sighed he bit his lip hoping he wouldnt regret

anything, leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, i was a little caught off gaurd but i didnt pull  
back, instead i just sat there in heaven, i wraped my arms arouns his neck, and kissed him back

there go those sparks again, damn sparks, no wonder i couldnt handle being friends his kisses  
sent shocks and surges through my body, and they make me feel like i was born all over again

awkward thought but true, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes our faces centimeters  
apart, i smiled and he grinned oh yeah we so have our moments lol i thought i laughed at the

thought "what?" he said smiling i shook my my head "nothing im just glad i have my bieberboy

back!" i said joyfullyand i was glad, i was glader than glad i never had to deal with that pain again,  
at least i hope i didnt... super time came to fast they all sat at the table our family had gotten bigger  
scince break started, my mom seth my friends and justins friends, me and justin were a little

late but we still got there before everyone was eating we walked in laughing about joey from

school breaking his arm, "maybe it was your fault" he joked i frowned and smiled at the same time,

"oh you think so!" i said laughing as i spun him around to pin him against a wall and force my lips

milmeters from his we both smiled and giggled justin turned his head towards the group witch

was stareing intensely, i looked at over at them too, we both turned bright red and smiled  
awkwardly, and as we walked over hand in hand the group all made choking and dieing noises,

i sat down before justin "you guys be quiet..." i mumbled and our moms just stared in disbelief  
at their kids who just almost kissed in front of them, we giggled and flirted under cover through

super, but im pretty they all caught some part of it, we sat and watched movies after and stuffed  
our faces after that, we were getting pretty cozey sitting on the couch close as possible, pattie

watched us from the kitchen as they did the super dishes, she turned to my mom, "they look  
pretty cozey in there!" she said my mom walked over and peeked out the crack of the door

right then we were sitting like a couple and wouldnt stop tickling and poking each other my mom  
turned back to pattie "yeah they do..." pattie just laughed my mom smiled, "who wouldve thought?"

pattie shook her head "yeah i know we used to joke about our kids falling in love, with each other  
and look at them, best friends, at one point, turn your head for one minute, and their in love the

next minute my mom nodded as she peeked out again just in time to see us leaning close to each

other my mom gasped "pattie come here quick!" pattie ran over and they both snuck out of the

kitchen door and were standing in the living room quietly enough we didnt notice we leaned  
closer and pushed our lips together and wrapped our arms around each other our moms gaped  
and us silently laughed in the corner we looked up and turned litteraly bright red and looked  
at each other our moms stood there in suprise laughing silently, the next morning we walked  
stairs and walked into the kitchen and our moms stared at us and we smiled awkwardly and

blushed we sat down and silently ate our food "why is it so quiet?" seth asked i giggled and looked  
at justin and he was trying not to laugh my mom sat down "oh your sisters probly embarrased

they sure made up last night!" pattie laughed "and lets just say, their lips had fun last night!"

justins head jerked up, as did everyone elses "mom!" he said awkwardly everyone giggled

my mom laughed "lets just keep it at they made up..." my turn "mom!" i yelled mom and pattie  
just laughed. sucky, school started back up in three days, everyone was sitting by the living room door

so quietly me and justin, didnt notice i think they were observing us or something, i was snuggled

up in justins side, and i didnt mind our house was kinda cold now, and he was warm, he looked

down at me i looked up at him, i had dreampt of him saving my life again, like hes done in the  
past, he kissed my forehead i giggled, ive giggled alot latley our forheads touched andthen we

heard the choking noises we looked up to find the whole gang and the moms standing there,

i frowned "again!" i looked at justin "we need to put a bell on the kitchen door!" i stated he

laughed and we looked back at my friends, who sat there with discusted looks "you guys flirt too

much!" toni said discusted and they all shivered our moms laughed toni smiled "cheyanne and

justin sitting in a tree..." i shrugged "you know, sing it all you want i couldnt kare less!" justin

looked at me in suprise, i always hated that song, just the tun bugged me, but now, not so much  
considering its true, toni frowned "what!" i nodded "ya, i mean, now that im dating him, it doesnt

really embarrass me to much anymore!" i stated she just blinked. i sat in my room when justin

walked in later, "hey baby girl" i looked up from my computer, common denominator playing in

the background "oh hey babe whats up?" "nothing i geuss..." he said gloomy i tilted my head

i got up and sat on the bed and pulled justin to sit beside me "justin, somthings wrong please tell

me!" i pleaded he shook his head "its nothing, ill get over it, ok my girl?" i nodded "ok you wanna  
talk about anything you come find me okay?" i said playing with his beutiful brown hair he  
and hugged me and i returned and i returned the hug smiling but i was still worried about what  
was bugging him...


	13. hectic events

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

Chapter 13

-hectic events-

i watched justins behavior for the past few weeks, he seemed to be hanging out with ryan, chaz

and christian a lot more... was i taking him from his friends? i dont know it seemed pretty

strange to me... meanwhile with me, i am stressin! the spring dance is tommorrow night

and im stressin! i dont even have a dress yet! or have a clue how im wearing my hair! i came  
bouncing downstairs and didnt notice justin sitting on the stairs that lead to the basment i sat  
on the couch next to toni "ok t-bell, i need serious help!" she looked up from her show and faced  
me "whats up?" i sighed "well im seriously stressin here! im nervous about my date ya know

with justin, the dance? not to mention i havent even got my dress yet! omg im so behind! toni

we are going shopping! this is the dance of the year!" she shrugged "whats the big deal? so your  
going to a dance with a boy so what?" i gaped at her just a boy! "toni! this is not some boy! ok?  
im going to a dance with justin bieber!" toni got up "so! your making it sound like a big deal!"

i stood up too "it is a big deal! toni, people look up to me, im dating the hottest guy in the world

girls wish they were me! i have to at least look like i know what im doing!" toni shook her head

"cheyanne your taking this way to seriously, hes a normal kid!" i gaped "try telling the entire

high school girl population that!" toni threw up her hands, "like i kare what they think! cheyanne,

really he tells everyone hes a normal kid, cant you just go by with what he says?" i shook my head

"no! everytime i try to act like hes normal i get this voice in my head that says 'cheyanne, your

dating the worlds hottest superstar in the world why are you acting so laid back!"  
she shook her head "look your acting to crazy about justin ok? you need to break up with him!" toni  
snaped then after realizing what she said her face relaxed a little, but she was still i gasped

"WHAT!" she sighed "ok listen, i think your too nervous around justin, if you cant be yourself

around him and treat him like a normal person, maybe you two should just break up!" i could

feel tears brimming in my eyes just by thinking about the thought, "you, you dont think i belong

with justin, do you?" she bit her lip "honestly, no." i felt a tear run down my cheek, "fine! maybe i

will break up with him! then ill suffer through the pain of losing him again, how does that sound

to you!" i snapped she crossed her arms "pretty good to me actually." she retailiated my mouth

droped as she smirked "your a bitch!" i screamed "why was i ever your friend!" i yelled crying

and fled to go to the basement, flug open the door and seen justin sitting there, with a pained look

on his face, i gaped and turned to toni fingered her and ran downstairs pulling justin with me

toni stomped her foot and fled to the guest room she shared with marley and brady.  
supper rolled aroundand me and justin were late, again we entered the kitchen justins arm  
around me as we walked, "hey, whats your problom?" my mom asked everyone stared, they

could obviously tell i had been crying because my eyes were red, i glared at toni and she glared

right back "nothing, im perfectly fine!" i said sternly through my teeth, toni rolled her eyes and  
smirked me and justin sat down "you sure?" pattie asked me, "ya, im cool." i said like nothing was  
wrong, pattie sighed "justin? do you know anything?" she asked he shook his head "nope."  
pattie frowned "you sure?" he sighed while playing with a fork by spinning it on straight up

on the table, "if i did i probly wouldnt tell you." he said i somewhat smiled my eyes fell on toni and

my smiled disapeared she looked at me and stuck her toung out at me i snickered and gave her  
my famous 'like i fucking give a shit' look she rolled her eyes and focased on her spagetti, i sat  
quietly i wasnt really hungry, so i sat there and watched everyone else eat, i stared out the

window thinking about why the hell toni would snap at me like that, my thoughts were broken

seths voice "why is it so quiet? again." he asked me and toni looked at each other, then i

turned my glance to seth i shrugged toni rolled her eyes and seth huffed "i know theres something

wrong tell me!" he pushed toni stared at me as i looked at seth it was getting pretty unerving,

i turned to her "taking a fricken picture it'll last longer!" she frowned "spaz..." i looked at her again  
and snaped "dont freaking call me that you slut!" i screamed pattie, mom and john looked from me  
to toni, she glared "whore!" "bitch!" "skank!" i almost stood up but justin put his hand on my shoulder  
relaxing me "stop fricken talkin to me!" i shouted she rolled her eyes "gladly!" she said going back to  
her food, i acually stood up this time and threatened to throw a fist across the table, justin pulled

me back in my chair and wrapped his arms around me i returned the hug with tears running down

my face he responed by quietly shushing me, as he rocked me back and forth, everyones eyes went wide

seth breathed "whered that come from!" he asked but we ignored him and they focased on the

fact that justin was claming me down toni pretended to throw up, justin took my arms in his hands

"shhh it'll be fine..." i shook my head "no it wont, whenever i fight with one my friends i always

had my #1 girl best friend to talk to, its not easy when shes the one that your fighting with!" i

cried he sighed "ive fought with ryan alot too, weve had worse fights..." i looked at toni and sighed and  
back to justin "well im sick of having to apoligize over and over to her when we fight, this time  
she can god damn well pick up the effing peices, cuz im done!" i said standing up i untied the friendship

braclett we both had in 2nd grade and threw it across the kitchen, i glared back at toni once more and

stomped upstairs jb magazines in hand. the next morning me and justin were already awake at 8:00

in the morning i always woke up early when im in a fight with somone, we watched a movie first

then we made out a bit just to be interupted by, can you guess, toni. she walked downstairs

and pretended to gag "ok discusting!" i pulled away from justin to glare at her "dont like it? move  
the hell out!" toni sneered "i'd love too, to bad i cant!" she said walking into the kitchen i rolled  
by eyes and went back to snuggling into justins side, toni came back into the living room and  
saw that we werent exactly watching the t.v so she sat on ther other couch and change the channel

"heyy heyy guys! dave drollin here with your morning news!" the guy said, me and justin turned to

see what he had to say today "first off weve got a special shout out to justin biebers new music video

coming soon, its a story that rolls along one of his new songs, down to earth, (yes i know its not new

but...) he wrote it himself, apperently its about two people growing further apart to to a fight  
or death or something like that, he said he got the inspiration from a real life situation going  
around in justins life right now." i looked at justin then glared at toni to find her glaring back

we both huffed and looked back at the t.v "also, not to mention, the music video will include two

people in it, justin, and a girl named Cheyanne Taylor, whos rumored to be dating him!" i looked at

justin "im gonna be in your music video?" he nodded i looked at toni who was staring off into  
the t.v surprised at the news, i laughed and looked back at justin, "you wrote a song about me and  
my.." i stoped to think "ex best friend fighting?" he looked at me, "ya, i figured it would help."  
i rolled my eyes "probly not babe, things are just, complicated right now." i answered and frowned

"did you guys here that?" toni and justin frowned "i didnt hear anything." justin said and toni shook her

head not saying anything then i heard it again, it was like a crash, "um im gona go check it out cuz

i hear something..." i said standing up i kissed justins cheek and heard toni pretend to gag, that was

my cue, i ran to the basment door and flung it open silently walking down the stairs i stood in the

basment, staring at ryan who was standing there, infront of a cd shelf that had fallen over "ryan!  
what you do!" i laughed he looked at me "well, i uh, triped on the thing and it fell over..." he  
said embarrassed i laughed "here ill help you pick these up..." i said bending down to help him pick

up the cds, he stared at me the entire time i looked up and finnally spoke "what are you looking at!"  
he shrugged "you have pretty eyes thats all." he said casually i blushed a bit and smile/frowned  
"thanks, i think." he laughed he crawled closer to me without me noticing i contiued picking cds up

he crawled even closer without me noticing still i picked up the last cd and put it in the pile we both

stood up our faces centimeters apart "uh... ok, a little awkward..." i said tryin to step away but he  
kept me there "wait, does someone fell uncomfortable?" he asked teasinly "no." i lied, he did make  
me feel uncomfortable, but not because i like him, because we were dating each others best friends,

"mhmm." he replied skeptically i gave in "ok maybe a little, but hey were dating each other best

friends it outa feel wierd!" he grinned he leaned and kissed me, my mind blew up infrontof me,

surprised like hell i steped way and smaked his face "what the hell was that!" i asked he held his face

"ow... i was just testing you... oh and btw, now i know why justin likes you!" i gaped "sicko!" i

said laughing a bit i ran up the stairs away from him before anything else happened tho, i ran up

stairs and shut the basment door my eyes wide toni and justin both looked at me "what?" justin

asked i looked at toni but i talked to justin "justin, can i talk to you ?" toni rolled her eyes  
i sneered and justin stood up "sure what about?" he asked i frowned "its about tonis uh um

boyfriend..." i said uncomfortably toni frowned at me "justin tilted his head adoribly "oh, ryan? what about

him?" i frowned uncomfortably at toni, as she stared at me then i turned back to justin, "uh lets

go somewhere else to talk about it..." i said pulling him up the stairs to my room...  
"HE DID WHAT!" was the next thing justin said to me, i cringed "well i went downstairs and  
i found him standing over a case of cds that he knocked over, so i helped him pick them up, he told

me i had pretty eyes, then we cleaned up the mess and stood there, he asked me if i was uncomforyable

because he was standing so close, i said a liitle, and then he kissed me!" justin stood up from where

he was sitting "wait, my best friend, kissed my girlfriend?" i nodded "he said he was 'testing me'"  
justin nodded "ill be talking to him later right now, i think you and i both know what you gotta do now!  
he added i looked at him with horror in my face "justin i cant!" i objected he pushed me tho,  
"come on you have to!" i new he was right so i finnally agreed...


	14. preperations

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

Chapter 14

-preperations-

i stood at the top of the stairs and took a deep breathe, i looked back at justin and he nodded  
reassuringly i smiled and walked down stairs my smiled fading along the way, i sat beside toni,

she frowned and sneered "what do you want?" she asked bitchyish, i sighed "ok listen i need to

tell you something.." she frowned "ok... what?" i cringed "but i cant tell you unless i have my

best friend next to me..." she frowned and sneered "then forget it theres no chance!" she said

standing up in a hurry to get her to stay put "toni!" she turned toward me "what!" i cringed and  
looked at the top of the stairs where justin was standing he winked at me and thats what i needed  
"ok, i dont know how your gonna take this but... ryan kissed me." her face spelled horror, but it

flashed away "ya right you expect me to beleive that!" she said i gaped i looked up at justin he cringed  
we both new this wasnt gonna be easy... i huffed "toni im telling the god damn fucking truth

here ok? now if you choose not to believe me, then thats fine!" i snaped she sneered "good!"  
and with that she stormed upstairs and stoped infront of justin, she stuck up her nose "by the way

you really should be concerned about your status." she said to me over her shoulder i frowned

"why!" she sneered "cuz your dating a high pitched girly freak!" justin sneered at her now, i gaped

and ran up infront of him "piss off! im quite happy with him!" she laughed "on what planet!

besides hes gay!" i gaped "no hes not!" she laughed "whatever you say you be happy dating a girl like

i kare!" i gaped and frowned i reached out and pushed her to the floor "leave him alone!" she stood

up, "make me!" i sneered "well i'd love to point out that your boyfriend is my boyfriends best friend!"  
toni sneered but she new i was right "so? at least my boyfriend is can sing!" i gasped then sneered

"mines cute!" toni frowned "mines hot!" i rolled my eyes and laughed "thats all you got amateur?"  
she looked at me as if expecting a comeback i sneered "mines sexy! owned!" i stated draging justin

away before she insulted him more meanwhile...  
"so whatcha think of marley?" chaz asked christian he shrugged "well shes cute, but i kinda have a

problom with the girl i like." chaz raised an eyebrow, "what kind of problom?" christian hesitated  
"shes got a boyfriend." he said playin with his fingers, chaz tilted his head "really?" christian nodded

"its hard when someone you like is dating your best friend..." after realizing what he said he put his hand

on his mouth chaz looked surprised "well, who is she? better not be brady!" christian shook his

head "no dude its not brady." chaz nodded "ok... toni?'' christain shook his head again chaz thought

and gasped "its! omg! you like justins girlfriend!" christian looked alarmed "ssh! i dont need the world to know!"  
he said defensivly chaz gave him a aploigenic look "well what are you gonna do?" christian shrugged  
"what can i do?" chaz frowned "this is so not the christian i know!" christian frowned "well i havent

exactly been myself latley!" he paused "i think im just gonna go back to the house to figure all  
this out." he stated chaz nodded and watched christian walk away. Me and justin were sitting in my

room going over this whole mess... "she doesnt believe me..." justin sighed "well you tried to be  
honest, and it blows up in your face!" i giggled he gave me his 'what?" look i laughed "nothing,

you sound cute when you say stuff like that!" he smiled i laughed again "well at least you know

how to make me feel better!" i said happily he smiled again and hugged me i smiled huh, u smile

i smile who knew! it was almost 4:00 i sighed i was sitting on the couch with justin, i was playing

with his fingers, wierd way to entertain yourself but, somehow it entertained me, toni and ryan were on the other

couch acting all giggley i just stared wondering how in the hell could she not believe me! ryan

glanced up at me "yes?" he asked toni frowned at me i shrugged "idk, but you probly shouldnt keep

secrets from your girlfriend!" i snapped he looked surprised "what secrets" i frowned "oh i dont  
know maybe how you were 'just testing me' in the basment!" he cringed "oh... that." he said  
awkwardly i sneered toni looked at him "wait what is she talking about?" he looked at her and

back at me i sighed "what did i try to tell you toni, hes hiding something!" i frowned she looked  
at ryan who silently looked back and forth, toni gaped "omg, you are hiding something from me

are you telling me that story about you kissing her was real?" he cringed toni stood up and looked

at me "look im sorry i didnt believe you, and... about trying to get you to break up with justin,

i honsetly dont know why i did that... but right now i dont have time to talk in detail about it,

i have to prep for a dance, witch ill be going alone to!" she pointed out and walked up the stairs

my eyes went wide "holy shit i forgot the dance! marley!" marley cam up the stairs she had been

play video games or somthing with christian, "ya?" i ran and pulled her arm "we are going shopping

its a very important night tonight and i cant mess it up gotta go i said pulling marley with me,  
i looked at justin one last time "hey babe ill just meet you at the school k see ya!" i said and ran out  
the door marley quickly following. im geussing justin was planning for the dance too, just not like we were

me and marley were at the mall looking through a bunch of dresses and hair magazines like  
there was no tommorrow, "this one?" marly said holding up a pink and blue dress that touched the floor,

i shook my head "to plain." i picked up a pink one "too barbie." i picked a red one up out of the pile  
"to fancy!" i stated and hung the flashy dress back up i picked up a yellow one "to yellow!" i put

it down and picked up a lime green one "to bright!" i threw it on a chair and picked up an orange  
one, "to pumkin looking!" i stated annoyed and threw it on the chair "this is hopless ill never find

the right dress! this dance will be a disaster if i cant find the perfect dress!" i shouted i crossed my  
arms and looked at the cieling i suddenly casted my view to a box on top of a shelf witch i spotted

through the corner of my eye, "marley get up for a second..." she stood, i climbed on the chair  
and pulled the box down of the shelf i set it on a table after climbing off the chair "whats that?"  
marley asked, i ignored her and opened the box i gaped and pulled out a medium purple dress  
that touched the floor it had sparkly little mirrors in the shape of circles all over the top and got

further apart as they reached the bottom it was strapless and just my size marleys eyes went wide  
"omg! its like rapunzle all over again!" i sighed "its a recreation of the dress i wore at the grade

6 dance..." i said regaining the memories marley raised her eyebrowns "well, are you getting it?

or does it bring back the memories?" i cringed "it brings back memories yes, but good memories"

marley smiled "cheyanne... get the dress." she ordered i smiled and bought the dress, when i got home

we fixed my hair so it was curly at the bottom and straight at the top, i walked to my mirror,

i was wearing the dress i smiled i added some light purple eyeshadow and bright pink glossy lip gloss  
i darkened my eyes a bit and added mascara, finnally ready i turned to my friends, who were all wearing  
floor lenth dresses, brady, pink dress, with beaded sequens, and curled hair marley, red dress with roses

down the side, hair in a long braid curled at the bottom, and toni, gold dress witch was about half as  
spred out as mine was and got darker as it went down, made of silkish fabric they thought i was  
pretty but really toni was fairly pretty too i geuss she had to be i mean she was think about what  
ryan would think... i was thinking about justins thoughts tho, they smiled and we walked each other  
downstairs and headed out to the dance boy i felt nevous, i wonder why?...


	15. first and last

Justanne

~A Justin Bieber Love Story~

Chapter 15

-first and last-

Well this was it... had my waiting paid off? this was the moment, the moment i chose to be stuck  
in, i was standing with my friends infront of the large building we smiled at each other and  
saundered inside the school we walked in to be greeted by sabrina, "aawww you guys! you look

so pretty!" i smiled "thanks rina!" me and sabrina were pretty tight now scince she wasnt that into

justin anymore i wonder why... oh yeah shes dating my ex boyfriend now! not that i have a

problom with it hey they make each other happy and i get to keep justin so im good lol! i looked

at her she was wearing a black floor lenth dress with sparkes on the top and a bow on her waist  
her hair was straight with silver sparkly streaks in it, fake of coarse riley appeared behind him

she smiled and blushed then they walked into the gym followed by my friends i walked to the

bathroom to fix my hair i looked in the mirror one last time and exited the room to walk into  
the ballroom decorated gym, i was at the top of the stairs and everyone looked at me, it was

wierd but awsome! i smiled when i seen justin, he somehow reminded me of grade 6 like my dress  
did he was, well adorible lets say, i looked up to the spot light, witch shinned on me, justin glanced

up to where the spotlight was pointed his eyes landed on me and he looked surprised at first i geuss

it reminded him of 6th grade too! i as i walked down the stairs his expression changed so he grinned

i walked over to him and smiled he laughed and sighed "well well well, if it isnt repunzle, we meet again!"

i laughed he used to called me that cuz i hated my hair short and i wore purple dresses all the  
time, like repunzle, "i cant be princess repunzle if i dont have a prince, but funny enough, i do."

i laughed he smiled, the dancefloor was empty everyone was sitting and talking or outside cooling  
off, justin ran to the dj person and said a few words, he grinned at me and walked down the small set

of stairs leading to the dj table as the first words of a framiliar song filled the the gym...

fellas this is the moment you've been waiting for,  
ladies i know your ready  
yeah yeah  
you never forget your first dance,  
tell her jb!

i smiled as his voice came into the song and slowly walked toward him, he took my waist and i locked

my arms around his neck and we rocked back and forth i could just feel mine and justin friends secretly,

but not so secretly spying on us but because i was focased on where i was, i didnt kare what  
mattered was us, justin took my hand and spun me around i laughed and twirled into his side

and we drifted to the music for a bit, then went back to the way we were before, i didnt stop smiling  
there was no need to, esspecially at a time like this, i was where i wanted to be, the night was going

more smoother than i thought it would, witch was a good thing showing me that i had nothing to worry about  
i listened to the music again...

no teachers around to see us dancing close,  
im telling you our parrents will never know,  
before the lights go out and the music turns off,  
nows the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss.

i sighed he spun me around again and pulled me closer, i laughed in my mind, our lips touched and

chorses of gaspes and wistles filled the gym camras flashed from every angle i could just hear  
our friends go on about this later, we pulled away from each other and he twirled me one last time  
before the song ended people cheered and what not, i laughed and hugged justin he smiled and

took my hand, "i wanna show you something." i nodded "ok." he gently pulled me outside and  
sat me on a bench, i smiled he sat beside me, we were in the school garden witch was strung

with lights and roses i looked around he turned me around and pinned my hair up, i frowned

confeused until i saw a circle shaped diamond neckalace with JB written in diamonds i gasped  
as he hung it around my neck he let my hair down and i turned to face him, i looked at it and felt

like i couldnt breathe for a minnute, i caught my breathe eventually,"justin..." i half wistpered,

he smiled, "i thought you'd like it." i looked in his eyes and a tear escaped mine "like it! i love it!

i love you!" i said in a rush, he laughed "well i figured tonight had to be perfect for you, i mean,  
i heard you stressin over it." i smiled and hugged him i felt him smile idk how thats possible but...

we sat there for a while until i heard my phone beep, i bent down and unhooked it from my shoe,  
i checked the time "11:00, well we better go." he stood up arm around me "dont tell me you playing

cinderella too now?" i laughed "technically no, because im taking the prince with me!" i said laughing  
as we walked into the school to grab our friends and go home...  
The next morning i woke up with justin laying beside me, again, i am so lucky i havent got  
busted for that yet! i got up quietly and let him sleep i lightly kissed his cheek so he would wake up

and walked downstairs to find christian sitting by himself i sat beside him mayber a little too close

he looked at me "hey shay." i smiled "sup?" he shrugged "nothin much i geuss..." he seemed a little

depressed latley so i decided to see what was up "hey christian, whats up latly you've been rather

down?" he looked at me and sighed "nothing..." i sighed "christian, i know somethings wrong,

you can talk to me i promise, please tell me!" i gave him a sad puppydog look he sighed "well i  
like this girl, but shes with one of my best friends!" i sighed "aw i hate that! there was a guy,

toni and i both liked but i couldnt tell her that so because i didnt tell her, i lost the guy to her."  
christian frowned "so your saying i shouldve of told yo- i mean this girl before my bestfriend got her?"  
i shrugged "maybe, it wouldve helped, i mean you never know maybe she likes you back!" his

face lifted, "so is it too late to tell her?" i shook my head "nope, not nessasarily, you can tell her  
maybe she'll change her mind about your best friend!" he smiled "thanks ill tell her!" "great!" i

said bouncing up the stairs back to my room to see if justin was awake i didnt see or here christian

when his face fell and he wistpered "now how do i tell you is the question..."

I arived back in my room and justin was still sleeping i laughed "lazy ass..." i joked i looked around  
i found a hanger and hung up my dress that i had set on my bean bag chair i sighed, i cleaned up  
the prep mess from the dance and sat down beside justin, a little too fast i might add he woke up

and sat straight up with a start, i put my hands on hid arms calming him down "sorry! i didnt mean  
to wake you up baby!" he smiled "its fine..." i smiled "glad to know." i hugged him tightly like i never wanted to let

go, he was warm, he always was he was strong, and i knew that because of his grip it was like i really was a princess

and he was born to protect me, because when he huggs me its firm and i could feel his muscles

around me and i liked it, it was like having a feeling like he didnt want anything dangerous to  
happen to me. we sat there for a minute, images of the dance last night fliped through my mind,  
i could hear the music all over again and i smiled at the thought i looked up at justin, he was

staring at me, i frowned/smiled "what?" he shook his head "nothing, i just think we should sneak  
out tonight, you know, be alone?" i got his point we havent really been alone latley exept the

dance... "sure." i agreed i ran downstairs for breakfast, sucky we had school today... justin followed  
me into the kitchen, mom frowned "you two are ready strangly fast..." pattie frowned "ya they are..."

my mom crossed her arms "you took care of your teeth and packed your school stuff?" she asked  
clearly she was trying to catch me on something i didnt do, i nodded "ya." pattie frowned at justin

"you too?" he sighed "maybe..." pattie looked at him "justin..." i smiled "i dont know lemmie check!"  
i said and lip kissed justin, i tilted my head and hesitated "yup hes good!" i laughed everyone shook  
their heads and smiled at me, i had such wierd ways for finding somethings! justin frowned at me,

"nice." i laughed "i know right!" i pulled him out the door and we left for school hand in hand.  
When we arived at school, we walked in the class room and mr torrez looked at us "ah just  
the two i wanted to see!" he walked up to us "i was wondering if you two would like to  
decorate the gym!" i frowned "for what?" he smiled "this years sing off!" my face rose  
"really! omigosh nobody told me we were doing it this year!" justin already knew what it was, i

explained it all when he started going to new york lexington high, i nodded "sure why not?"  
mr torrez smiled "ok so you two can head down to the gym and start, everythings already there!"

i nodded "lets go justin!" i said pulling him down the hall, we entered the gym and looked around

"ok, so do whatever i geuss!" i said grabing a box of lights, i was hanging the lights on the walls

standing on a huge ladder that just about touched the ceiling, and justin was working with the cables

for the equipment, we talked about random stuff as we worked justin steped outside the gym to find

another cable, i pulled another set of lights out of the box, little did i know a part of the lights was

already hanging out of the box and tangled to my leg, i pulled the lights up tightening its grip on my

leg, i looked down and noticed, i bent down to untangle it and ended up sliding my foot off the  
ladder, i fell off the top, but grabed the top of it with my hands i hung there freaked out i was  
scared shitless, my hands were all sweaty so i was slipping every second, i looked down 37 feet to the

floor of the gym, i could just see my blood spread across the gym floor to make this worse, in the  
accident, a set of lights wraped around my neck, this was it, i was gonna die i was sure of it, if i  
dropped, id be hanging myself with lights, if i tried to climb back up, knowing how uncordinated

i am i slip and fall hanging myself with lights, it was a death death situation, i could feel the grip

around my neck tighten, and my grip on the ladder lossen, this was deffinently the end of my

life, i thought it was horrible because justin wasnt even here so i couldnt say i loved him, and

my friends werent here so i could say there the best best friends ive ever had, i tried to yell for justin

but merley a wistper came out due to the lights strangling me every second i grew closer to the  
end of my life, my heart rate sped up and i started shaking and my eyes closed i heard a crash of

some sort and felt my grip slip, and i fell, the lights choked me for a split second, until a pocket knife

flew at the string of lights snaping them in half making me fall into something that didnt feel like

the gym floor, i kept my eyes closed for a bit, then opened them to find justins face right next to mine he had a worried

look on his face i studdied him for a second, "am i dead? what happened? im confeused,huh?

what? where?" justin hushed me "your not dead your fine." i looked around frantically, "im im  
where am i? i-i cant- see... i feel..." my head suddely droped backwards my eyes closed and it all  
went black...


	16. christian? damn

JUSTANNE

CHAPTER 16

christian? damn...

**(i rewrote chapter 16 because i hated it sry 'bout that.)**

Justin brought me home early from school scince i blacked out in his arms in the school gym, i

stirred, i opened my eyes to find everyone sitting in the living room, they wernt crowding me tho, i shifted to the left a bit and fell off the couch to the floor i yelped when my body hit the cold hard floor, every one looked up, toni and justin knelt down next to me. i hid my eyes from the bright light, justin sat me up slowly, i looked at him and half smiled. He stood up pulling me to my feet, "are you ok?" i smiled up at him a bit "justin you saved me, how could i not be ok?" he smiled and shrugged "were you scared?" i nodded "terrified, i figured id never see

you..." i carried off looking at my friends "or my friends again." i quickly added making sure i didnt leave them out "or your family?" he asked, i looked at him, "justin, you are my family, all

of you." i said looking at everyone. He smiled, "awww" i smiled as he hugged me, it faded tho as i seen ryan looking at us from upstairs i sighed, "ryan?" i asked everyone turned to face him, he sighed and came downstairs. he stood infront of me awkwardly for a second then held his arms open, i looked at toni, she shrugged i hhugged him back seeing as theres no

reason not to, i mean there break up had nothing to do with me right? oh wait, it had everything to do with me! i let go and flashed a short smile. "i uh, im glad your ok." he said shakily i nodded "just fine, and if i need anything ive got like 7 people to help right?" he shrugged "i geuss..." my face fell, i knew he was sad about the break up fiasco, i should know, ive done it all before, with someone i really love... "well ive got a date tonight so gotta jam!" toni squeaked i frowned at her "you have a date?" she nodded "with who?" i asked as ryan crossed his arms she tensed, "well... you know, i went shopping yesterday, and i ran into a guy..." suddenly there was a knock at the door toni jumped to open it then a boy with black hair walked

in. ryan and justins faces were priceless, they both droped in surprise, i looked confeused so did toni, the boy looked at ryan "ryan? dude how you been?" justin laughed at ryan "dude!

thats so carma!" i looked at justin "babe? whats going on? do they know each other or something?" justin laughed "thats josh, ryans cousin." oooh... drama... it kills...  
MEANWHILE  
"so... hows life?" brady asked marley shrugged. "could be better..." brady frowned "how so?" marley waved her hand "nothing." brady gave her a 'yeah right' look "marley, tell me!"

marley shook her head "no way!" brady was agitated "marley tell me the hell right now!" marley cringed, "i- i- i just thought christian wouldve asked me out already!" brady smirked "ha!

so you do you like him!'' she frowned "well duh none of you guys do! god smart people are dumb..."

brady looked at her "now now... look, maybe you should ask him." marleys head shot up, "are you kidding me? no! your crazy!" she said running down back to the house. "marley wait!"

but marley didnt listen, just kept running.  
MEANWHILE...  
i walked into the living room to see christian watching entertainment tonight, he looked so depressed i sighed, turned the tv off and sat next to him, "hey! i was watching that!" i sighed

again "no you wernt you were staring at it to hide depression so no one would see it, trust me, we see it!" i set my hand on his shoulder "christian, whats wrong? you can tell me" he

raised his eyebrows and kinda smirked a bit, " you'll never know much of a night mare it is..." i nodded, "oh come on please tell me!" he looked at me "you sure?" i shrugged "eh, it cant be that bad" he smiled and nodded "ok then... cheyanne, i, uh like you." i smiled "good to know... i like you too" he bit his lip, "no, i mean i like like you" that made me freeze, "what?" it was silent and we got serious christian leaned and kissed me me with out warning, he pulled back quickly and i laughed under my breath, "what was that for?" i asked he shrugged "i uh actually dont know" he said i laughed i dont know how the hell it happened but we ended up kissing again at one point, yes, if you were wondering i was at one point thinking... WHAT

THE HELL AM I DOING! i pulled away quickly "sorry..." i said awkwardly "dont be." he said raising his eye brows at me i know what a perv right? lol "you two done yet?" said an annoyed

voice that sounded like... "JUSTIN!" i screamed ohhh shit! "justin please i can explain!" he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall "ok please, explain cuz i am just dying to hear

why your sitting here kissing my best friend." i was already crying "well, i- i- was just just asking him what was wrong, then he said he liked me and then he kissed me, then i dont know what happened after that i just- i- i dont know i cant explain ok!" i yelled dropping to the floor, "yeah thats what i thought." he replied i looked at him painfully "justin please... honestly i-" he interupted me "when have you and honsety ever been in the same catagory? name one time when you were honest with me!" he said harshly i looked up at him with a serious and honest face, "when i told you, i loved you." he just laughed witch made me even more miserable "yeah, right." that just made me mad, i stood up walked over to him, looked in his eyes

and said, "why should i give an explaination, even if i tried, whatever i would say, you woudnt believe me, because you dont trust me..." i hissed and walked upstairs to my room i

slammed my room door and pouted angrily, i heard the door open slowly i didnt turn around until the person wirled me around and crashed there lips to mine, i opened my eyes, christian. i closed my eyes again, and relaxed i figured it was good pay back, lol plus, christain was kinda cute lol!

2 MONTHS LATER JUSTINS POV

I. AM. AN. IDIOT. how the hell did i let this happen? seeing her with christian, holding hands, flirting, hugging, kissing, it all just killed me. why'd i ever let her go? i realized i pushed her

into christains arms and i hated myself for it, damn it, why'd she have to be so pretty? this just plain sucks... i thought i was right, jokes on me now, i hated the fact i let her walk away,

hated it, dispised it, wanted to murder it. i could see tonis face all the time, i knew she knew marley liked christian so i wonder how she was taking this all... this has all gotten to me, im

being a dickhead to everyone now, just because i was thinking of myself... i felt horrible if you couldnt tell. i walked downstairs to see her and christain on the couch in there usual morning

laugh session, she saw me and stopped laughing, and when she stoped, christian stoped, i had a habit of ruining there laugh attacks, i pretended to sneer, annoyed she sneered back i

rolled my eyes and walked to the basement. i heard ryan say to her "hey now what did you say about hating exes now?" she giggled "i cant take my own advice christian, and lets not talk about him right now..." i sighed great, she wanted nothing to do with me... "argh this is messed up..." "i know how ya feel." i heard a voice say, i looked up, "toni? what are you doing here?" i asked she sighed "this is where i come when im depressed... i know you miss cheyanne." i shrugged "more than anything." she nodded "i can tell..." i sat down beside her

"ya well you miss ryan, everyone notices." toni shrugged "me and ryan wernt ment to be, you and cheyanne are tho." i sighed "dont rub it in." she looked down "sorry..." i apoligized to

her and talked to her about the situations a bit more, before heading upstairs, to find cheyanne, by herself. "what are you doing by yourself?" she scowled at me "what are you doing

talking to me?" she snapped "it was a simple question..." she sighed "i dont do simple questions, bieber." i smiled "what no baby? shawty?" i asked using the my favorite word she looked at me smiling and shook her head "same old justin..." i beamed at her, and sat beside her, she looked at me, "k its better if we just not talk to each other ok?" she asked that hurt me a bit, and she knew it.

CHEYANNES POV  
i knew my last question hurt him, hense the look on his face, but it was true, i felt painful when i talked to him, i knew why to... i was a complete bitch to him, and then i starting dating one of his best friends, yes i feel guilt, but i love christian now, at least, thats what i tell myself... ooh i should put that in a song! anyway... justin nodded "um yeah sure... i geuss..." he

said painfuly, i cringed i hated to see him like this but im with christian now, justin and i sighed at the same time and looked at each other when we did, we had a short little giggle about

it then found it silent again "im sorry justin, but im just trying to keep you away from my mind so i dont turn into the same depressed desprate baby i was last time we broke up." he

looked as if he was gonna cry still, "yeah i get it, tonis going trough the same thing." he said "she misses ryan but shes trying to push herself to believe she doesnt." i sighed and shook my head "poor couple they belong to each other..." justin bit his lip, "we belong together" he said shyly i gave him a look and sighed he looked at his fingers, "sorry." he sounded so forgiving i wouldve gave him a hug if christian hadnt walked in, "hey cheychey." he said plopping on the couch beside me, awsome i was in the middle of justin and christian this is

awsome! (did you catch the sarcasm?)

"cheychey?" i nodded "i call him my lil' piglett" i laughed he sighed i lost the smile on my face as i hugged christian feeling a little more comfortable christian smiled at me, so i faked a smile

back then, an idea hit me, "hey christian? ill be right back." i said getting up and running up the stairs

"ryan? toni?" i called i ran to ryans room and found him listening to his ipod i rolled my eyes i walked up, took the earphones out of his ears and drug him by the arm to tonis room i

shoved him in and shut the door behind me they both looked at me confeused i pointed to the chair beside toni "ryan, sit."he obeyed me and i took a deep breath "first of all, your both acting really imature about this whole break up situation, no one is leaving this room until you two work this out come on! yes ryan it was wrong of you to kiss me we all no that, but toni you dont have to hate him!" she glared at me "you hate justin!" i gasped "hey i never said i hated him!" she rolled her eyes "seems like it..." i hit her arm a bit "i do not hate him, i just-" i stopped when i found myself at loss of words, "hate him?" she asked i sighed as i realized what had been happening, "omg i do hate him!" toni gave me her 'there ya go' look i bit my lip, i

could cry now, not because i missed justin, but because i never wanted to hate him, ever, and now look at me. i blinked back the tears, "ok look, ill apoligize to justin, if you guys apoligize

to each other!" they stayed silent, then shook their heads at the deal i sighed and stood up, "fine! go on hating each other! like i kare! dont say i didnt try to help! just dont expect

everyone around you to listen to your guys's constant bickering!" i yelled and ran out to my room. A few minutes i found myself thinking about how i hated justin, and never meant to... i

wiped away some tears and picked up my notebook off the floor, i avoided reading the poems and love notes from and to justin, everytime i did id just get mad. so i fiped to an empty

page and just started wrighting. in 20 minutes i had:

_everytime we fight, i cant help but feel,  
like this life aint real._  
_we were perfect, and i promised no hate,_  
_and look at me, wishin there was no first date._  
_and now my mind is hazy, but just listen this could_  
_sound crazy.(CHOURS) despite whats goin down, i wish you were around._  
_im the one you used to love, now your all i think of._  
_i never wanted to say goodbye now it pains me trying not to cry,_  
_knowin i can never let you go. (x2)_  
**(authors note: i own the song i wrote it myself please dont copy.)**

i heard a knock at my door, i hesitated then asked, "who is it?" i heard his slight voice on the other side of the door "its christian." i sat up with a start, knoing christian he'd know what

the song/poem was about, so i quickly stashed my notebook under my bed and got rid of any evidence that i was wrighting a song, i got up and opened the door slightly he could tell i had been crying, i was kinda upset i couldnt fix toni and ryans relationship, they both wanted each other back and they wouldnt take my help, stuborn friends... "hey piglett" i said depressed he smiled a bit then focased on the fact i was crying again, "are you ok chey?" he asked it started as i nodd, but when a shower of tears came from my eyes i shook my head

and we brang each other into an embrace, i looked down the stairs curiously to find justin looking at me, crying my eyes out. "god.'' i wistpered and turned to walk into my room, i couldnt

let him see me cry, he'll think i was crying about him, witch was kinda true but i was more focased on my stuborn friends's issues, at least thats what i told myself. christian followed me shutting the door behind him, "whats up?" he said sitting next to me with his arm around me, i sighed "nothing..." christian bit his lip "you miss justin dont you?" i looked at him "no! no, i dont..." he gave me a look, "you know i dont mind if you do." i bit my lip now, "ok maybe a little but thats not the reason im upset." he sighed "toni and ryan will be fine, im sure of it, they

just need to talk, they'll be okay." i looked at him, "you promise?" he smiled "promise." he said plainly i smiled and hugged him again, he was pretty good at giving advice and cheering

someone up, for a 15 year old, (athours note: i know christians actually 13, but hes gonna be fifteen in the story.) he smiled down at me i rested my head on his shoulder, its really tiring

to cry do you know that?

"tired?" i heard him ask, i looked at him "a bit." he smiled "then sleep." i sighed "fine..." he looked at me "im not gonna make you, it just might help." i nodded "thanks piglett" he smiled at

me "ill be back up to see if your awake later k cheychey?" i nodded laying down he stood up and walked out of my room quietly shutting the door to let me sleep...

CHEYS DREAM  
toni and ryan sat in tonis room silently awkwardly looking around "you know shes right." he said finnally, she looked at him she hesitated a LONG time before saying, "yeah, i know..."

ryan sighed "yoni, im sorry, i really am is there any chance you'll at least forgive me?" he asked she eyed him angrily "why should i?" she asked he looked down then back at her "because

i-" he stopped and looked as if he was gonna cry, toni looked wide eyed at him worriedly "ryan are you gonna cry?" he shook out of it, "because im really sorry and honestly love you and

want you back and i wish you'd forgive me oh if only miracles happened!" she was wide eyed, ans surprised "you seriously mean that?" he nodded "i promise i seriously mean it!" she

sighed "i- i wish-" she stopped he looked at her "you wish what?" he asked she sighed "i wish we could forget this whole thing! i wish we could go back the way we were and pretend this fight never happened." he smiled "i knew it, and so do i." she smiled "truth is, i hated hating you, and i cant believe how fast it went from love to hate!" ryan gave her a 'yeah i know' look "sound like anyone we know?" he asked she thought and then it hit her "cheyanne and justin..." he nodded and sighed.

STORY REALITY JUSTINS POV

she was sleeping, i seen her crying earlyier, i thought it was because she was sick of toni and ryan not bickering, but they were actually talking and laughing in tonis geust room without

killing each other, i finnally heard from chaz, after what felt like years, it aparently he forgot to tell us all he went on vaca with brady and her family, lucky bastard lol just kidding i thought

he was lucky because he got to spend 3 weeks in los vegas, away from all this drama, he gets to be happy and all that with brady and i get to blame myself for pushing my girlfriend away

this is perfect...(did you catch the sarcasm?) i didnt tell him about the ending of our relationship, knowing chaz he'd laugh in my face, yeah thats what i need i was sitting in the living room watching csi, geust starring taylor swift her and i were pretty tight i geuss... she gives great advice, too bad my phone was dead and i couldnt find the charger or cheyannes house

phone, she has to have a cordless! i looked around, christian came down from upstairs looked at me and went to the basment, as soon as the door shut, i bounced up from the couch and

snuck upstairs, attempting not to be caught i entered her room she had been sleeping for a while, i sat at the edge of her bed and watched her, kinda stalkerish but hey, she was with

christian now and that just killed me. "if only you knew, if i didnt feel so stupid right now id tell you to your face, ill always trust you." i said, not that she'd here me of course.

CHEYS POV  
it was a few hours later i woke up from my nap, i had a dream of toni and ryan making up, no chance of that happening, i walked downstairs to find everyone at supper, i wasnt very

hungrey tho, i walked into the kitchen, everyone looked at me i seen toni and ryane sitting beside each other, smiling, holding hands, something wasnt right... whatever if they were back

together thats great, for them, i looked around again, i saw justin, he looked up at me and looked back down at his notebook, wrighting a song i geussed, then i saw christian, he smiled

at me, "have a good sleep cheychey?" i smiled and nodded "yes i did thanks for asking, piglett." everyone kinda snickered and giggled, exept justin.

**(i dont own justin bieber if i did, id own everything ive wanted lol)**


	17. That boy is a monster

JUSTANNE

CHAPTER 17

that boy is a monster

**(i dont own justin bieber if i did, id own everything ive wanted lol)**

we left off where i walked into the kitchen and sat beside christian, i sat quietly and didnt eat, i felt sick, i knew why... i hated hating justin, but i couldnt tell him that, and i definaetly

counldnt tell ANYONE i thought i still loved him, its confeusing right now, christian kept poking my side trying to get me to laugh, he got 2 giggles and 1 actual laugh outa me before it got old, i turned to everyone when seth asked "jeez, you teenagers are dramatic, i havent heard a thing from anyone yet!" i sighed at the same time justin did, we glared at each other or i

fake glared, and he gave me snake eyes, i looked down "seth somtimes its better we keep our mouths shut." he frowned "why?" he asked confeused i looked at him "because then it

gets awkward and we feel nervous so we start blabbing then we say something we dont want anybody to know like i miss ju-" i stopped myeslf justin looked wide eyed at me i looked at

him with an open mouth "never mind..." i said looking back and forth seth sighed "ill never figure you guys out..." i got up from the table to walk back to my room i stopped turned my head and said over my shoulder "never say never" and kept walking. i didnt really got to my room i just sat there outside the kitchen crying and tried to just forget it all after a while after i left

people began talking, i heard justins voice "so mom." i peeked my head around the corner to see his mom look at him "yes justin?" he sighed "i was wondering, taylors having a party am i

allowed to go?" his mom hesitated "adult super vision?" she asked "yeah of coarse, its taylor swift." my mouth dropped he's going to taylor swifts party? well then, so was i! "im gonna

say ok." his mom said back by 11-" he cut her off "mom!" "thirty." she finished he sighed "thanks." she smiled, if justin was going to a party with taylor swift, so was i! i ran to my room to

look in my clothes to see what i had to wear i picked a black shirt with silver designs, it had one full sleeve and on strap made of silver rings, i paired it with tight dark skinny jeans with

zippers at the bottom and knee high black 4 inch boots too cute! i hid the stuff for tommorows party lol this was gonna be a blast! christiancame in, "hey what are you doing?" i shrugged

"nothing." he nodded "so what were you gonna say at supper that you cut yourself off?" i frowned and looked right to left "nothing." he sighed he shut my door and came close to me i

looked in his eyes, they were full of need, i thought it was cute so i teased him by pulling away smileing "oh your mean." he joked i giggled "that i am." i stated getting really close to him, "i can be very mean." he smiled, i pulled away again and his smiled faded again i laughed he walked up to me and pushed our lips together. hard. he pulled away a bit later, "there, i win."

he said turning away and walking out of my room, i shook my head smiling at him. then next morning, i woke up alone, it felt pretty wierd considering i normaly slept with justin all the time, me and christian havent really got that far yet... i wiped the tears off my face and i knew i was dreaming about justin again i walked out of my room sleepily, i stopped by the stairs, i

looked back for one second and turned around again to crash into justin, i stumbled falling backwards and tumbling down the stairs and hitting the cold hardwood floor below, "argh..." i

mumbled against the floor, he walked down the stairs and right past me, oh my bieber! he did not just do that! nice to know he kares! i picked myself off the floor i got up on my feet and

scowled after him, he turned to me and my scowl disapeared, i went to walk forward and steped on somthing i looked down and moved my foot justin and i both looked at the floor to see the neckalce justin gave me when we started dating, on the floor broken from the fall, i gasped i bent down to pick up the pieces "damn it!" i said after i picked them up i walked to the kitchen table where justin was standing i set them all down on the table, and looked at the broken neckalace "omjb..." i said looking at the roof "toni!" toni came down stairs with ryan

"yeah?" i walked past her looking at the neckalace i placed it in her hands "were going out to get this fixed." i said a walked back up stairs. "omigod!" toni exlaimed "what?" ryan asked

toni sighed "this is her favorite peice of jewelery she's never taken it off, ever..." justins eyes went wide toni sighed and went to get ready and left ryan and justin in the kitchen.

JUSTINS POV  
a few moments later cheyanne and toni went to fix the neckalace, she was really upset about breaking it... does she still like me? no... theres no way... i screwed things up big time she

couldnt still like me, but i did wonder what she almost said yesterday at supper that was odd, i looked around i had to get ready for taylors party, maybe id meet fans there who i could

hang with to forget about cheyanne, i shook my head and went to my geust room to wright a song, or finish the one i started, i sat down and started wrighting...

_you dont know that i, wish i still had my baby girl,_  
_i know it may be my fault, i know i pushed you away._  
_it pains me to see you now, __not because were so distent _

_because your dating my bestfriend__and now that i think about it,_  
_i miss your sweet laugh now my hearts in half._  
_i never wanted to leave but i still believe,_  
_you and me._  
_i wish we could make up (x3)_  
_insteada (x2)_  
_break up (x3)_  
_cuz i miss my_  
_baby(x3)_  
_and i want my _  
_shawty(x3)_  
_ba-ck back back ba-ck ba-ck back back back!_  
(authours note: yes i wrote the song again so please dont copy.)

i put my note book down and looked out the window, to see cheyanne and toni walking up the back door i went into the hallway by the stairs to hear them better, they walked in to

greet ryan who was sitting on the couch, cheyanne quickly ran to her room without a word holding the still broken neckalace ryan watched her "what happened?" toni sighed "they couldnt fix it." ryan sighed "its really important to her isnt it?" toni nodded "ryan, the clerk said she could trade cheyanne a real diamond neckalace for her broken justin bieber one." ryan

shrugged "and?" toni sighed "she decided to keep the broken one." that just jabed my heart, i cant beleive she gave up a free real diamond neckalace just to keep the one i gave her.

maybe there was hope of her still likeing me.

CHEYSPOV  
yes its true, the girl did ask if i wanted to swap neclalaces but i said no, this neckalace still meant the world to me, even tho i completly dispised justin righ now, witch i hated also because i'll always think hes cute. i shrugged a had to get ready for taylors party, as justin was, i got dressed in the outfit i had chose yesterday, i curled my hair in big curls and darkened my eyes

with black make up, i added some clear glossy lip gloss and hair sprayed my hair i smiled at the reflection then turned and walked out the door to meet christian, uh oh, not part of the

plan! "damn." he spoke i faked a smile, "where you going?" he asked i studdered "uh my bestfriends having this boy party thing, not toni, another friend, her names sam!" i didnt lie, i had

a friend named sam we call her sammy, she loved wrighting stories! but she likes jb too, he nodded "cool ill see you later then?" i smiled "sure." i kissed him and fled down the stairs and

out the door. when i got to the party i looked around omg this was amazing! lights, music, boys, celbrities! there was taylor swift and laughtner selena gomez, demi lovato, dylan and cole

sprouse, sterling knight miley cyrus , emily osment mitcheal musso, and debby ryan, but wherever i looked i didnt see justin anywhere. i put my back to a wall and slid down it depressed

all i wanted was an answer! i wanted to know if i still loved justin! cant you give me a sign! i was sure i was gonna cry if i didnt figure this crap out, taylor swift came and sat by me, "hey kiddo, your, justin biebers ex right?" i nodded "but i dont wanna be, at least i dont think i wanna be, i dont know i hate him but i dont think i want to!" she sighed "ya know, i think after

you get over this we can both look back on personal expeirience." i looked up at her "you went through this too?"

she nodded "yup, joe jonas remember." i nodded "oh yeah... well what did you do?" she smiled "sweety, if you really want to figure it out you'll listen to yourself, ill tell you what i did,

first i stopped crying so i didnt ruin my make up." she said wiping away my black colored tears "and i stood up, i pulled myself together and said taylor if you want the answer, look very

closely at him look real close, so close you can feel his emotions, so close you can hear his heartbeat, so close that it will give you the answer, and it did." i smiled "and?" she sighed "well

turns out i didnt really love him, but you might be different." i sniffed "but thats what im scared of, what if i dont love him?" she smiled "if you want to love him, you'll take my advice and do what i did." she ran her fingers threw my hair sighed "you decide" she wistpered and stood up to go dance with taylor laughtner lol, wow justin wasnt kidding when he said she gives great advice and always knew what to do! then a sea of girls flew by i knew in a instant, justin! i glanced up at him as the bouncer let him in and kept the girls out, i looked at justin,

damn, why'd i ever let him go? i asked myself. i had to give in, he was movie star sexy oh so super star cute, and totally gorgeous looking at him, i realized something, was he actually

glowing? or was that my eyes?

i stood up i bit my lip and stared, oh yeah i had decided. i was still in love with justin bieber.

someone then stood next to me, "hey." the person said, i looked up to see cole sprouse looking at me, "oh hi." he smiled "im cole." i laughed "hey arnt you justin biebers ex girlfriend?" i giggled "cheyanne, and no, im his girlfriend." i said his face fell adoribly but he got over it quite fast "everyone says you broke up." i smiled and laughed to myself "nope, nothing ever

happened at all." i said looking at justin,he nodded "well good for you, but hey you seem pretty intresting id love to know you better but unfortunaly i gotta jam i looked at cole i could feel

justin looking at me so i laughed "no thats ok me too." he smiled and held a peice of paper "take my number, text or call when ya need a friend." i took the paper "thanks hey theres 2

numbers on here." he laughed "mines the bottom one, the one on the top is taylors, she told me to give it to you." i smiled thanks it was nice meeting you." he smiled "it surely was." we

smiled and waved good bye justin looked at me, i looked at him, he was soooo hot tonight! i couldnt take it, i had to get home before i did something really embarrassing, i mean lets face it, that boy is a monster!

JUSTINS POV  
what the? was that cheyanne? at taylor swifts party? i must be seeing things, i looked again as she walked out of the room, nope definatly her, she noticed me, but didnt seem to interested, damn it... witch was unfortunate cuz she was so beautiful, she looked like she'd been crying, i wonder why i was the only one that noticed, oh well i was getting tired so i got

this over with, i talked with taylor chatted with a few other people and danced with a few friends, then headed home once i left the party a lot of thoughts went through my head, like i

did love her,and i didnt hate her, and i wished she didnt hate me, right when i wished a shooting star struck the night sky, if only she seen it... i walked into the house at 11:00, yeah i

didnt feel like partying at all, i only went to take my mind off cheyanne, but i geuss it just made it worse. i shook my head free of thoughts and walked upstairs i hesitated before opening

the door and walking in, it was dark, but i didnt turn on the light, i didnt want to wake up ryan or christian, besides id probloy turn it right back off anyway so i walked to my window and

looked out of it, i took one last look at the stary night sky, before shutting the blinds so it was now pitch black i mean you couldnt see a thing, i turned around to collapse in my bed and

sleep, only to be pushed up against the wall i was about to say something when someones hands grabed the collar of my jacket and attacked my lips with theirs, hard, like they were

trying to eat my face, lol. a moment later they pulled away, i heard heavy breathing "i love you justin." i heard cheyanne say i was surprised, she does? i smiled and placed my lips back

on hers, wow who knew shooting stars actually worked?

CHEYSPOV  
a few moments later we were in the living room sitting on the couch talking, "listen justin im sorry, i did not have the right to be mad, you had all the rights, i diserved for you to never speak to me again..." he smiled "its ok, i couldnt kare anymore, its the past lets just, forget it." he said bringing himself sevearly close to me, i slowley backed up "justin..." i wistpered he

looked at me "yeah?" i sighed "lets not forget, i have a boyfriend right now." he sighed "yeah i know." i cringed "im sorry justin..." and i was, i mean yes, i wanted justin back, but for the

moment it was gonna have to wait, cuz i was dating his best friend. we then sat in silence for a few seconds a good distance away from each other my eyes started to slightly close and i

didnt notice i looked over at justin, he looked pretty tired too, i sighed and closed my eyes and fell asleep...

the next morning i woke up, i opened my eyes and looked around i was in the living room then i realized, i was laying on justin! his arms were around my stomach and my back was

against his chest, i frowned confeused thats when i saw christian sitting there staring at me, i sat up with a start "what the hell?" i cursed, i looked around i looked at justin, who woke up

due to my startled movment, he gave me a 'what the hell' look, i jumped back "ew!" he sneered "your the one that fell asleep on me last night!" i gasped "no i didnt, i was over there!" i

said pointing to the other side of the couch, he nodded skeptically "sure." i crossed my arms "and your the one let me!" he glared "yeah right, cuz i want you near me!" i gasped "jerk!" he

glared "moron!" i stomped my foot as justin stood up "ARGH!" we both screamed and walked upstairs pushing each other around we got to the top of the stairs where christian couldnt see us anymore, and started laughing silently, "hey your good at acting." i said why gliding my finger across his cheeck he laughed "well you were pretty good yourself." i laughed "well

that froyunate cuz acording to me, im the worst actress ever!" he smiled "we both know thats not true." i gave him a playful push on the arm "but that was close!" he nodded "i know..." i

sighed, then i got and idea, "omigosh! justin!" he looked at me "what?" i looked really evilish "we should get christian to fall for marley!" he smiled "that, is brilliant!" i laughed

"operation fallforlove begins now!" he laughed "nice name" "thanks." i casually replied.


	18. opperation fall4love

JUSTANNE

CHAPTER 18

opperation fall4love

**(i dont own justin bieber if i did, id own everything ive wanted lol)**

ok, so it had been a few weeks and operation fallforlove had barley started, marley was in, and so was everyone else everyone thought marley and christian belonged together, and

everyone thought me and justin belonged together so everyone was in on the plan exept christian cuz he didnt know lol one week marley made sure she was around christian more another week, she spent more time with him playin video games and stuff, this week is the make over, ryan was saposed to keep christian company while me, toni, marly, and justin went

to fix marleys look a bit lol. idk why justin came, i mean its not like he could do much, hello! were giving a girl a make up whats he saposed to do? that was a fail. We just came back from

dying her hair a dark brown, we put it up in a straight ponytail with some strands curled and down, we had a proffesional make up artist do her make up and we had a real fashion

desighner choose her outfit, a loose shiney silver tank top with a diamond crusted heart on the upper stommach area, plus black jean capris and white flat shoes. We had the look topped

off with some diamond heart hoop earings. justin smiled, "christian... is gonna love it." he finished i smiled "totally." marley smiled and beamed with her new look, "i sure hope so." i smiled

i nudged justin and he nodded "i'll be right back." i said and pulled justin away so they couldnt see us, "ok you go back to the house and set everything up with christian k?'' he nodded "why'd you pull me away if you were gonna tell me that?" he asked confeused i gave an embarrassed look, "cuz, i wanna kiss you." i said rather quiet he smiled "ill see you at home ok?" i

nodded and kissed him fast so no one seen "i love you" i said he smiled "you cant love me until your free from christian." i looked down depressed "yeah i know..." he pushed my chin up

with his hand "but soon, shawty." i smiled i loved it when he called me that... he turned to walk away smiling, but before he actually left he said over his shoulder "and for the record, i

love you too." i smiled as i bit my lip, he walk away and i sighed dreamily before rejoining the group. it wasnt til later we arived back at home, we walked in the house i looked around, i didnt see or hear christian anywhere, where the dips? wheres justin? he was saposed to make sure christian was here! i walked forward towards the stairs, with out warning arms

wrapped around me "christian! put me down!" he laughed holding me in the air with me kicking and screaming he plopped me on the couch and kissed me i pushed him away, "that, was so uncalled for!" he smiled the group came in the room with marley, who shyly looked at christian, "hi christian." with out looking he siad "oh hey..." he looked at her "MARLEY?" she

smiled, "hi." christian didnt say anything, he sat there beside me and stared i smiled, our plan was totally working! "what have you done?" he asked finally, "oh just a little changing." "a little?" he said suprised, she giggled, "ya, you like it?" he stayed silent, he swallowed, and frowned at the floor, then at marley, she tilted her head, his face relaxed, "um, sorry marley but

i, dont..." her mouth dropped, my eyes widened the group gasped, she kept looking left to right tensing up getting all figity. "i, uh..." she looked ready to cry, she couldnt looked at him, it pained her, she just spend $240 dollars on the make over and he hated it, i couldnt imagine how she felt "ill, just, go... then." she turned to walk slowley up the stairs, then suddenly

bolted it to her room not looking back. i sighed throwing my head back it was silent the group dispersed depressingly. i breathed calmly trying to put myself together "whats wrong?" i shook my head "nothing..." he sat up he tried to place his hand on my cheek i slapped it away, "dont touch me!" i snapped and got up and ran upstairs to my room. i opened my room

door to find justin smiling at me the smiled faded slowley "something tells me somthings wrong." i sighed "it didnt work." justins face fell he sighed "i, cant believe it." "me neither." i

replied tears started pouring from my eyes down my face, justin pulled me in for a hug, "shhh..." i sobbed into his neck, he brought my face up to look at his, i sobbed "i just want you

back, is that to much to ask?" i placed my head back in his neck he sighed the door flew open, i didnt look, i knew it was christian, "hey, uh... can i talk to cheyanne?" i finnally looked up

at him, "why?" he sighed "because i wanna know what i did wrong." i put my head back where it was before he entered the room, then brought it back up to pull away from justin to join

christian downstairs.  
"ok are you ok?" i sighed sitting on the couch next to him, "yeah, listen, im sorry for that little random spaz attack, im just, tired." he smiled "but your okay?" i nodded, "things just didnt

go the way i planned..." ''what things?" he asked i sighed "nothing, its nothing just girly probloms... ya know, boys, backstabbers, school..." he nodded biting his lip, "i get it, i understand how you feel and im here for you through it all." i smiled at him, it made me feel kinda bad that i tried to get him to leave me so i could be with my ex, thats pretty low now

that i think about it... thats it i cant do it anymore opperation fall4love is off! i feel like a huge bitch now. sighed he laughed "it quiet now." he said, i gave him a look "thank you captin obvious!" he laughed again he adjusted the way he was sitting and started tickling me, i tried to push him off, "christian! st-stop! ah!" i giggled. "not a chance!'' he said continuing,

"christian, seriously... cant... breath..." i said between giggles. he just laughed "is that i problem?" he said acting stupid, i slapped him playfully in the arm. he finnally stopped and few minutes later after a couple threats and pushes to the floor, lol. he moved my hair out of my face, i smiled we heard crying so we looked at the stairs, leading to the basement, marley, she had her face in her knees and her arms around her legs, hugging them to her chest, i could see through the crack of the door. i looked at christian "i got it, marley?" she suddenly stopped crying, a few seconds later she pushed the door open he eyes were red and her face was puffy. she didnt look anywhere else but the floor. i sighed "marley...-" i started but she

already ran up stairs "marley!" i sighed "she needs time, before she talks to any of us." he nodded "whats she upset about do you know?" i hesitated, before shaking my head. "pssst!" i

looked up to find justin standing upstairs looking down at me over the railing, he pursed hi lips at me and flashed me a peace sign, christian was staring at me so i tried my hardest not to

smile, i mean that was random, like what the dips? "why ya so smiley?" he asked perky like, shoot, he got the slight smile that had crept on my face, "oh uh nothing just, uh, sitting here,

with you!" i blurted, "i cant smile at that?" he laughed i looked up at justin smiling and shaking my head at him he shrugged as if pretending he didnt know what was going on, i laughed

under my breath slightly, christian put his arm around me, i pretended to smile, justin smiled and rolled his eyes, i laughed at that. "whats with you cheychey? your all laughy and smiley!"

he said poking my side i squeaked, he laughed at me like justin did, "thats against the law?" christian laughed, he kissed me slightly, "i love you cheyanne" i smiled "love you too justin" OH SHIT! i looked up at justin, but he wasnt there anymore.

**(a/n:sorry i know its short, review if you have something to say!)**


	19. christian hates all

JUSTANNE

CHAPTER 18

christian hates all

**(i dont own justin bieber if i did, id own everything ive wanted lol)**

I cringed hopeing he didnt hear what i said, he looked at me in suprise "wait, did you say, justin?" i looked at him with wide eyes "no, i said..." i cringed when i couldnt think of anything,

he stood up "thats what i thought." i stood up and grabed his hand, "christian stop!" he turned to me, "i thought you loved me, then you blow it up in my face by telling me you love justin, please explain." i sighed "christian, you and i both know i wont be able to." i nodded "exactly." i griped his hand harder to stop him from walking away "thats why i need you to

understand me." he shook his head, "if you dont understand us, how am i gonna understand you?" i didnt wanna do this, i didnt wanna hurt christian but what else am i saposed to do.

"at least try, i need you to understand that, im so sorry, but justins my strongest love, and i just dont know what to do." he looked mad, but his face relaxed a little "you want my

opinion?" he asked i nodded "yes please." he stared at me, "get back together with your stupid boyfriend." my heart dropped when he called justin stupid. great. he hates me and his

best friend! he turned yanked his hand away from my grip and stormed downstairs, slamming the door behind him.

I stood there like an idiot for a minute then heard someone at the other set of stairs leading upstairs i turned to justin, i shrugged sadly "well, he hates me..." he walked down the stairs and wrapped his arms around me, "come on he does not hate you." i held back a tear "wouldnt be so sure..." he hid a laugh, "relax hun he just needs time." i sighed, "yeah, ok." he rolled

his eyes at my skepticalism, that and sarcasm i use as weapons.  
MEANWHILE MARLEYS POV

why does he love her? why? whats so great about her? why is she so much better than me, whats wrong with me? did i do something wrong? we are not that different, we may not be exactly alike, but if we looked it, we would be twins! after all, looks are just the icing on the ake right? whats hugely important is whats on the inside, the feelings, the emotions! and me

and christian have more incommon than toni and cheyanne! i just wanna know what makes her so uber special! i heard voices, it was cheyanne and justin they got closer to my room everytime they would i would get more angry by the minute, to the point where i stood up ran to my door and heaved it shut with much force. i heard groaning from outside, i think it was

cheyanne, good, i wanted her to know i hated her right now, things have been quiet around here latley, possibly because seth is gone half the time to work on some science project with

his friends, during this time everyone spent there time either relaxing or planning, in my case, it was planning, you better watch it... i typed up some stuff on my computer but i wrote it in

french so if anyone tried to read it they couldnt.

jamais sous l'estimation moi, ou ne croient que vous savez exactement qui je suis cuz dans une part de la seconde que je peux changer tellement, dans si peu de temps le regardent juste.

i saved it and exited my work, i clicked to the main screen and changed my password because cheyanne and toni both knew it.

MEANWHILE BRADYS POV

havent heard from my friends in a while, this vacation is turning out to be the longest one in history! first, it was only saposed to me a week, now were up to a month! at least i have

chaz, thats a plus, i really actually am starting to think my mom just wnats me away from my friends... chaz was chillin at the pool right now and i was at home trying to get a hold of my friends, but none of them picked up their phones... i wonder if something was wrong...

chaz walked in "sup brady?" i sighed "nothing, its just, do you think my friends hate me for not telling them i was going on vaca without telling them?" he frowned "no, why would ya think

that?" he asked confeused, "well there not answering my calls, any of them." he made a thinking face, "maybe they got somethin goin on, who knows, but they dont hate you, i know

that." he said smiling, i smiled "thanks chaz." he shrugged "anytime." he said before going to take a shower.

MEANWHILE TONIS POV

i cant believe our plan didnt work! what was wrong with marleys new look? she looked fine, why didnt christian see that? i wonder what marley thinks i should ask her, but not now, she

probobly a mess... "ryan why are you touching my hair?" i looked up to see ryan fiddleing with my hair like he was trying to comb it with his fingers, with wasnt working to well! he

laughed "im, uh, fixing your hair because, i just did this!" he said messing my hair everywhere, i stood up gasping, "you jerk!" i laughed, and chased him around the room messing up his

hair, i grabed my portable hair dryer, i ran up to him, "take this!" i said blowing his hair everywhere with the hair dryer. He gave me an 'oh no you didnt!' look i smirked and stuck my toung

out at him with us running down the stairs.

SETHS POV (sorry i keep changing it lol)

"dude thats so, nasty!" i complained me and derek were working on a science project for miss conjours class, we were babysitting some worms to examine there natural habitat, and

right now, derek was putting them in someones purse, lol. he looked around, smirked and put the purse back where it was sitting before. i smirked and hid a laugh, i didnt even know whos purse it was lol. derek and me were laughing silently until we heard someone come down stairs i didnt see nor hear them at first, they were digging around in the purse. They pulled

out an iphone, squirming with discusting worms. "Ew! gross! derek!" derek burst out laughing, i stayed silent and stared at the girl. she stood with a discusted look on her face derek smirked "cool huh?" she sneered, and threw a worm at his face, it hit his cheek then fell to the floor, i finnally laughed causing the girl to look at me i froze when she did. she had red hair,

dark red not orange, she was wearing a white and black t shirt thats said 'im all out crazy' i hid a laugh she tilted her head "and you are?" i cleared my throught, "uh seth." she smiled "names paige." derek rolled his eyes "seth meet my cousin, paige lankston" i smiled "nice to meet you." she smiled, nice to meet you too."i smiled again and watched her walk out, derek

hit my arm i looked at him "what?" he huffed, "shes my cousin, not cool."

CHEYANNES POV

i lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, what could i do? i mean, christian wouldnt even talk to me, id be lucky if he looked at me. suddenly i smiled a ittle i sat up and started doing the

thing i do best, wrighting. yes it was another song, but this one was for a purpose, i needed to fix things, i wanted to be his friend, and justins girlfriend, face it, thats how its saposed to be.

**(a/n:sorry i know its short, review if you have something to say!)**


	20. the order of things

JUSTANNE

CHAPTER 20

the order of things

**(i dont own justin bieber if i did, id own everything ive wanted lol)**

**(a/n:sorry i know its short, review if you have something to say!)**

'i never thought that i could walk through fire, i never thought that i could take the burn i never  
thought that i could feel this power, i never thought that i could feel this free.'

but hey, never  
say never. It feels like its beens weeks since the whole christian thing, and im proud to say im  
over it, ya know what your thinking, yesterday i was almost crying, and the next day i wake up

to realize, christian can do or think whatever he wants and i dont kare, its not my fault right? I was in love with justin not christian, and thats the only part of my story that im giving out.  
i walked down the stairs singing i like it by some guy with a wierd name i cant pernounce. i found justin and christian sitting at opposite sides of the room i rolled my eyes and sat by

justin, he just smiled, justin was quite proud of me the way i got over the whole christian thing so fast its almost as if, i didnt kare about it anymore. or at least we all thought...

1 HOUR AGO

"christian go away i dont wanna talk." "come on cheyanne you cant sit there and say that you dont wanna work it out yesterday you a complete wreck." i looked at him "ya thats before i realized your not what i cry over." he crossed his arms, "oh and what do you cry over?" "justin!" i screamed without thinking, and the look on his face just killed me, if hurt looks could kill... "funny, thats all that matters to you anymore." i frowned "hes not all that matters." christian gave me a look "when was the last time you stepped 5 feet away from him?" i had to

think about this one... come to think of it, i havent been 5 feet away scince we got back together, oh, i forgot to mention that didnt i? oops... yeah, it sorta just happened... i dont know how really honsetly... "christian seriously are you that low?" he gave a look, "coming from someone who spends her whole life with justin bieber and no one else, thats low." that stabbed my heart and i lost myself in regret as he walked away... and thats how i fell back into this mess...

THE PRESENT TIME

i looked at christian and he rolled his eyes at me and i sighed i shook my head and ran to my room, i got a glimps of christian face, im geussing the way i harshly ran upstair without saying

a word to him just killed him. cuz his face didnt seem to happy... i ran into my room and shut the door behind me. i frantically searched throught my dressers for the song i had written previous to this day. then i realized where id left it, great ill have to go down there crying, whatever... i ran downstairs both boys catching my teared up face, i ran to christian sweater i stole when i dated him for that short time, i was shaking nervously, i reached in the pocket of it to find my song lyrics i wrestled with them and threw the pain in the ass sweater on the

floor where it was before. "stupid thing!" i said as i threw it, i turned back around to flee to my room again.  
i walked into my room again shutting the door behind me and grabing my guitar, i sat on my bed and began singing the song i wrote for this fight...

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier then ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why

'Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side and,  
Realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

All the time

i finished the song not realizing someone had been standing outside my room door until they stumbled pushing the door open and falling on their face, i hid a laugh christian is such a

clutz...

he looked up at my face, he gave an embarrased look and stood up "hey..." i dropped my notebook on the floor at his feet and set my giutar at the foot of my bed and layed back on my pillows sighing. he sat next to me, i looked at him confeused he gave me a look of pure worry and sighed, "chey, listen, all this time i've hated you was just giving myself time to think and

i've come to realization, i cant think any more, im out of think to think!" i snorted a laugh, then turned serious again, "christian, are you telling me something?" he smiled "im telling you i forgive you, i just nedded time to think all this through." i smiled and gave him a friendly hug, "christian, i didnt need a reason to forgive or a speech from one of those rediculous soap

opras, all i needed to here was, i forgive you." he smiled "ya i know." i laughed "come on lets go downstairs." i said getting up with him following me. once downstairs to see ryan and toni

i watched, toni elbowed him in the ribs "punch." ryan frowned "you punched me, with your elbow?" he asked confeused she laughed "yup." he kicked her lightly "punch." he mocked she

frowned "how could it be a punch you used your foot?" he laughed "you used your elbow.'' she looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "yeah, an elbow punch!" he gave her a look, "an elbow puch? really?" she laughed and slapped him across the head i cleared my throught and they glance at us i made my voice sound like an airplane operator, "please enjoy your evening and keep the flirting to a minumum" toni rolled her eyes at me "go screw justin or something." i laughed "i will." i said walking towards the kitchen where i

assumed justin was with toni giving me a discusted face, "im kidding dude" i siad and walked into the kitchen toni just laughed, i found justin at the table texting while shoving doritos in his perfect mouth. i sat next to him "who ya textin?" he shrugged "justine." i frowned and smiled "whos justine?" he sighed "ex girlfriend, sweet girl really." i raised my eyebrows "is she

now?" he nodded "yeah actually shes not the jealous type really, shes more of a perky farm girl, she crew up in kansas." i nodded "cool, why'd you guys break up, if you dont mind me asking." he smiled "i told her i was gonna be a famous popstar and she said she didnt want to date the popstar justin she wanted to date the down to earth justin, you know the one

who will listen to her and doesnt have a tour to leave her for so, we kinda just broke up, i was sad for a while cuz i didnt wanna lose her, she was, beautiful, everything a guy could ask

for, blonde hair, blue eyes adorible accent and the ability to do something without freaking out when she broke a nail, so in one word, she was perfect." i smiled and nodded, "awww,

thats sad, how long did it take you to get over her?" he smiled "i never really did, i still think about her sometimes and dwell on the memories." i looked down, "oh..." he smiled "but if we ever broke up, it would take my whole life to get over you." i smiled "justin... your so, cheesy but really sweet at the same time and i never know what to say to that." i laughed, he smiled "just, stay right here, in these arms, thats all i need." he said opening his arms, i laughed and shook my head accepting the hug. we sat like that for a while, until he took a chip and held

it out to me, i laughed and ate it out of his hand like a bird, he laughed, "not what i expected, but okay." i laughed "im not what you expected." he shook his head, "you certainly arnt..." his phone vibrated and i picture of a pretty blonde girl appeard on his phone, "woah is that her? justine?" he smiled and nodded, "yeah, thats her." i sighed "well your right, she is pretty."

he laughed a little "yeah... i know." he opened the text and it said 'i miss you biebz' i smiled, "thats sweet." he nodded "yup, i miss her too, we were bestfriends after we broke up, better friends than me and ryan, but dont tell him i said that." i laughed "i wont, so this girls alot like caitlin in some ways?" he nodded "yeah, but caitlin, i havent talked to her in ages, she hasnt

talked to me either, sure i miss her but, its not like justine, justins like a childhood friend like a sister." i smiled "well you do know how to be a sweetheart so i wouldnt be suprised if all

these girls wanted to stick around." he looked at me "yeah... their pretty good friends but, you are different than both of them, you have something that they dont." i tilted my head, "and

what would that be?" he smiled "my heart." i smiled "awww your adorible but remember, you have mine too." he put his arm around me, "and ill never break it." i smiled i kissed his cheek and looked at his face, then the doorbell rang, i groanded and got up to see who ruined the moment, i flug the door open and brady ran in yelling "aloha!" i smiled and gave her a hug the scolded her "you ruined a perfect moment." she smiled and gave me a face, "awww were you two making out?" then she made kissy noises i rolled my eyes "maybe just about to." i

laughed she smiled, chaz walked throught the door "we talking about tonsil hocky?" we all burst out laughing as toni walked in, "whos tonsil hockeying who?" we all just laughed harder then toni realized, "hey bradys back!" brady rolled her eyes "yeah thanks for noticing!" she laughed.

MARLEYS POV

i looked at my reflection in my vanity mirror, i sighed and reglossed my lips, idk why i always wanna look perfect now even tho i know its usless, its a habit now i geuss. i had given up on my revenge, yes i had planned revenge but i blew it off when cheyanne and christian broke up, revenge wasnt my thing anyway, i was always more the emotional type, not the bitchy

type. i took out my earings and threw them on the vanity, same with my neckalaces and bracletts i took my bobbi pins out of my hair and put them with my hair pins, then got changed intoo my pajamas witch were soft yellow pants a whilt tank top and neon green furry slippers. i laid on my bed and started reading my new book, 'the day before dawn' it was a series of books called 'the time span' odd but good books i was already almost finished this one and couldnt wait for its sequel 'the night before dusk' the very first book was 'the morning before day' the last ones saposed to be 'the time before the end' these books were kinds a hobby, i heard footsteps in my room but i kept reading i didnt feel like talking right now unless it

was... "marley?" i heard christian ask, i put my book down, "oh hi christian." he sat beside me "whats up?" i sighed "nothing...'' he bit his lip, "whats wrong?" i sighed "i dont know, i just

feel im not good enough anymore, i hate trying to impress people that never give me the chance." he nodded "who are you trying to impress?" i bit my lip wondering if i should tell him or if i should let hime figure it out for himself. he took a deep breathe, "is it me?" i looked around think before nodding, he smiled "is that what this look is about?" he said gesturing towards my new hair, i nodded. "yeah, but im gonna dye it back tomorrow." i said he smiled "marley i never said i hated it, i just said i didnt like it." i sighed "but why?" "because i liked your

appearance before!" i looked at him like he was crazy, "you did? well then why didnt you say so?" he sighed "cuz i was too wrapped up in cheyanne to notice, when you came in with dark

hair, it was too different, i finnally saw that i liked it beofre you changed it." i smiled, "thanks, christian".


	21. Just call us Justanne

Justanne final chapter Just Call Us Justanne

CHEYANNES POV  
it was morning, a sunny one, i fell asleep on the couch last night i heard christian and marley laughing so i figured they were friends or something. toni came down stairs ryan followed, i

looked at them both they looked around, ryan nugged her arm she hit him in the stomach, "idiot..." she mumbled walking to the kitchen. i looked at the clock, 12:00 justin slid down the rail on the stairs looking at me. i watched him amussingly, he sighed then almost fell off the rail, i laughed, "fail." he laughed "shut up." he said sarcasticly walking over, i grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his face closer to mine "make me superstar." he smirked "at least one of us is noticed by the world." i gasped "hey im your girlfriend dude." he laughed, "hey that reminds m

e, a magazine wants a picture of both of us for an issue of whatever." i smiled "yeah pattie told me last night, we better get going if we're gonna get there." He nodded standing taking

his sweater with him.  
we ran into bop magazine and stood at the desk, the black haired woman looked

up at us, she smiled, "can i help you?" she asked nicely. i smiled, "we have an appointment with a photographer." justin nodded, "cheyanne taylor and justin bieber." she smiled, "ah your the justin bieber kid, my neices love you, anyway, its right throught that door." she said pointing to a big grey door." i smiled, "thanks." justin agreed and we walked through the

door, "hello?" justin asked, "the woman turned around screaming and dropped all her CD cases on the floor. I gaped, "oops sry." she laughed, "its all good i didnt hear you come in, your-"

she paused to look at her clipboard, i smiled, "justin bieber and cheyanne Taylor." "ah!" she screamed and pushed us onto a backdrop, i stood in confeusion next to justin. "ive been

waiting to shoot this picture all day!" i smiled unthusiasticly. justin laughed half heartedly, the woman smiled, "im joslyn cole by the way." i nodded, "cool." she adjusted the camera and

smiled, "ok, show me the magic!" me and justin stood wierdly not knowing what to do, she looked at us, "that means pose." i shrugged, "how?" she shrugged, "i dont know." i rolled my

eyes what kind of photographer didnt know about posing?" i gave justin a kiss on the cheek and she took the picture, "this is exactly what i wanted, "thank you guys!" we smiled and

walked out of her office.  
TONIS POV]  
I looked at ryan, ryan looked at me, wow thats simple. we were sitting in my room of cheyannes' house. Ryan looked at the fuzzy muffin pillow beside him, picked it up and wapped me on the head with it. I glared and threw a hair brush at his head. "ow!" i laughed, "d

ont throw fuzzy muffin pillows at me." Ryan laughed at me, "I wanted to." I gave him a look as brady and chaz walked in the door. "Hey brady, whats up?" she shrugged, "eh, the usual,

chaz is being a bitch." Chaz looked at her, she laughed, "I'm joking." he rolled his eyes smiling at us. Marley and Christian walked down the stairs with his arm around her, "Hey did I miss

something?" Marley smiled, "Oh yeah, I'm with Christian now." "FINNALLY!" we all screamed as they laughed. "Hey Toni, wanna come with me tommorrow, I gotta Dye my hair back." I

nodded, "sure." I said casually, "Is that all chicks talk about?'' Ryan asked Chaz, who looked at Christian. They all nodded. The girls rolled there eyes, "Hair, clothing and Diamonds, are our nessesities." Brady pointed out. "ya think?" I heard Christian say, he was such a little cutie sometimes... I looked at Ryan, he looked at me, "what?" I shrugged, he just kissed me.

"gross!" someone shouted, "get a room!" shouted somebody else. I laughed. "Don't watch." I said point blank. Everyone rolled there eyes.

[[cheyannes pov]]  
I walked int the house with Justin on my arm, the kitchen was totally empty. Justin

smirked at me, God what is my hormonal boyfriend thinking now... girl, boy empty kitchen, I wonder... Before I knew it I was pinned up against the fridge by my smexy boyfriend. I rolled my eyes, "Really Justin? You pick the kitchen, to make out with me?" He shrugged, "Better than the shed in the back yard." I laughed, "Good point." His lips found mine and it stayed like that for a while, but preventing any further intimacy from happening I heard the footsteps of my friends in the Kitchen. "God what is this make out city!" Chaz shouted. Everybody

laughed, Just then Sam walked in the kitchen door, yeah, the one who I "saposadly" went to the party with, but lied about yeah, that girl. "Whats up?" she asked. "They were making

out!" Chaz shouted at her, then staring at her like he'd never seen something more beautiful, wait a minute is he thinking? nah can't be. Sam laughed, "Hey Romeo, can I talk to Juliet?"

they all laughed again, "We're not shakespear Sam." I pointed out, "Well, I dont know what else to call you guys!" I gave Justin an admiring look and smiled, "Just call us Justanne."


End file.
